


Ожиданье скорой жизни

by Marina_ri



Series: Ожиданье [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 курс Драко, Оливер Вуд попадает в плен к Волдеморту. <br/>Учитывает 7 книгу и вообще – все с учетом канона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Sige  
> Малфойфест, весна 2009  
> Всё принадлежит Д. Роулинг, Warner Bros и Шону Биггерстаффу, потому что он меня вдохновляет.

_…Для меня деревья дороже леса,_  
У меня нет общего интереса,   
Но скорость внутреннего прогресса   
Больше, чем скорость мира.   
Иосиф Бродский,   
«Речь о пролитом молоке»

 

Вообще, все считали, что Малфоям страшно повезло. Правда, никто не скрывал облегченной улыбки по поводу того, что их самих обошла такая честь – принимать в своем поместье Темного Лорда, и только у Беллы светлая грусть по этому поводу получалась искренней. Несколько шалой, но искренней.   
Шел примерно тысячный совместный обед гостеприимных хозяев поместья, Темного Лорда и Упивающихся смертью. Во всяком случае, тысячным этот обед казался Драко, приехавшему на рождественские каникулы в Малфой-Мэнор два дня назад.   
Он был не в состоянии привыкнуть к тому, что над обеденным столом постоянно крутились, выгибаясь и крича от пыток, пленные магглы, сотрудники Министерства и те, кто пропагандировал равенство магов и грязнокровок.   
Сегодняшний ужин был приятным исключением: Лорд не вынуждал уворачиваться от капающей сверху крови и спасать от нее тарелки.   
По освобожденной от мебели столовой прошествовал в развевающейся мантии Северус Снейп. Он кивком поприветствовал присутствующих подошел к Темному Лорду – поцеловать руку.   
– Мой Лорд… – Снейп склонился в глубоком поклоне.   
– Северус, сюда! – приказал Волдеморт, указывая на кресло справа от себя. Снейп занял указанное место, принял у домовика чистую тарелку и, почти не глядя, положил себе что-то из ближайшего блюда.   
– Мой Лорд, я во дворе у фонтана видел Селвина, он тащит какого-то пленника.   
– Что ж, надеюсь, он ведет его сюда, – усмехнулся Волдеморт и Драко замер, пытаясь понять, шутит ли Лорд, и если да – то в чем юмор.   
Тем временем Селвин с наемником, свалив по дороге напольную вазу, втащили в столовую окровавленного парня. Было невозможно рассмотреть его лицо – оно было все в крови, даже волосы. Кровь стекала по глазам, носу, капала с подбородка. Одна его рука была вывернута под странным углом, он почти не держался на ногах. Здоровой рукой парень попытался стереть с лица кровь, и Селвин тут же хлестким взмахом палочки сломал ему пальцы.   
Парень согнулся было, но Селвин выпрямил его и схватил за волосы под пристальным взглядом Волдеморта, который наверняка сейчас рылся в голове у Селвина, как у себя дома.   
– Поприветствуй Темного Лорда! – приказал Селвин.   
Неопознанный маггл втянул носом кровь и весело сказал:   
– Привет!   
Неразжеванные мясные волокна атаковали дыхательные пути Драко. Кашлять в голос было, мягко говоря, нецелесообразно. Драко слепо протянул руку, схватил бокал и сделал большой глоток вина. Стало хуже – алкоголь попал не в то горло, и скрыть бешеный кашель от Лорда не получилось. Под насмешливым и страшным взглядом Хозяина Драко вытер губы салфеткой.   
– По-моему, молодой лорд Малфой не рад встрече со своим спортивным врагом или я что-то не так понял? – Голос Лорда обволакивал шипящими и готовил к смерти визгливыми взрывными.  
Драко быстро кинул взгляд на тарелку декана. Снейп аккуратно резал мясо на маленькие кусочки. Очень маленькие. Слишком.   
– Мой Лорд, – Драко почтительно привстал из-за стола, все еще сдерживая кашель, – наоборот, я очень рад видеть поражение бывшего капитана бывшей сборной Гриффиндора по квиддичу. – Снейп отправил в рот крошечный кусочек и начал методично пережевывать непонятно что. Драко приободрился и продолжил:   
– Я всегда считал их выигрыши результатом чистого везения неумехи Поттера, а не заслугой бывшего капитана.   
Лорд величественно кивнул и заскользил белой костлявой рукой по телу Нагайны. От этого привычного движения к горлу Драко подступила тошнота. Он сел и медленно вдохнул через нос, стараясь не смотреть на Оливера Вуда.   
Селвин уже отправил того кружиться под потолком, выгибаясь от Круцио, как и многих других до этого. Разница была лишь в том, что Оливер Вуд не бы ни маглокровкой, ни пожилым неизвестным работником Министерства Магии. Было вообще непонятно, зачем он понадобился Лорду. Впрочем, раз его притащил Селвин… Значит, трофей.   
«И этот в Ордене?! Фениксовец, блять, а попался…» – зло подумал Драко и снова скосил глаза на Снейпа. Тот резал огурец. Мелко.   
– Посмотрите, Лорд, каких слабаков посылает сиротка-Орден шпионить! – Торфин Роули запустил в Вуда еще одним Круциатусом, и Драко невольно поднял голову.   
Оливер Вуд плакал.   
– Бедный маленький мальчик… – просипел Лорд, и Драко понял, что не в состоянии перестать пялиться на гриффиндорца. Прямо проклятье какое-то – взгляд приклеился к стиснутым зубам, вывернутым конечностям и странным, нелогичным слезам на щеках Вуда. Нелогичным, потому что Вуд не всхлипывал, не стонал, не ныл, из его разбитого рта вообще не вырывалось ни одного звука. Даже нос не был красным, что неизбежно при таком обилии слез. Впрочем, понять наверняка было невозможно – темная кровь раскрасила лицо парня уродливыми мазками.   
Лорд взмахом палочки остановил Круцио, тело Вуда обмякло, но дикое кружение над обеденным столом не прекратилось. Отдышавшись, Вуд так же весело, как поздоровался, сообщил собранию:   
– Не расстраивайтесь, у меня низкий болевой порог, можете не раскисать из-за моих слез. Оно само. Кто следующий на Круцио?   
Внезапную тишину нарушал только скрип ножа по тарелке – Снейп невозмутимо резал лист салата. «Сдает декан», – подумал Драко, отцепив наконец взгляд от чертова Вуда. Все молчали, ожидая вердикта Волдеморта – убить мальчишку сразу или запытать до смерти.   
Лорд удивил, кажется, даже Снейпа.   
Лорд хохотал. Так расценил эти скрипящие звуки Драко, и через секунду к безумному смеху Хозяина присоединились все, сидящие за столом. Петтигрю мерзко хихикал на тоненькой ноте, Белла хрипло хохотала в голос, Руквуд взвизгивал, Селвин, икая, вытирал краешек глаза салфеткой, Яксли басовито гоготал, а Роули беззвучно трясся, запрокинув голову. Снейп криво улыбался, что соответствовало веселому смеху.   
Драко быстро посмотрел на отца и мать: смех Люциуса был больше похож на кашель, а Нарцисса с преувеличенным старанием жевала авокадо.   
«Можно подумать, это избавит ее от необходимости подхихикивать Лорду», – подумал Драко, заходясь громким и торжествующим, как он надеялся, смехом.   
Лорд перестал смеяться так же быстро, как начал, и вся столовая тут же замолкла.   
Лорд впился взглядом в изломанную фигуру под потолком и сказал:   
– Ну, юморист, за то, что ты такой веселый, дам тебе возможность самому честно ответить на мои вопросы. Их мало, и они совсем короткие. Где находится штаб Ордена Феникса? Кто состоит в Ордене Феникса? Какое задание было у тебя лично, помимо слежки за нашей Ставкой? И последний вопрос – кто вместо Дамблдора теперь готовит операции и над чем Орден работает в настоящее время? Приступай.   
Лорд откинулся на спинку стула, и Нагайна заскользила по его плечам, устраиваясь поудобнее. Драко снова обнаружил, что не может отвести глаз от Оливера Вуда.   
Вуд уставился в потолок и сказал:   
– Боюсь, я разочарую вашу гостеприимную компанию. Я не смогу ответить на ваши вопросы.   
Драко внутренне сжался и приготовился к новой порции пыток, но Лорд только пристально смотрел на пленника. Драко автоматически проверил ментальную защиту –   
красноглазый урод слишком сильный легилимент, с него станется обрабатывать одновременно двоих, а то и всю компашку.   
Внезапно Лорд дернулся влево, приставив пальцы к виску, и из безобразного рта вылетел сиплый стон. Одним прыжком Беллатриса оказалась возле Хозяина.   
– Мой Лорд? Темный Лорд?! Хозяин, что случилось? Я уничтожу мальчишку!   
– Все спокойно! Заткнитесь! – Лорд выпрямился на стуле и оглядел каждого, надолго задержав взгляд на Селвине, а затем вперился в Снейпа. Тот кивнул и поднял голову.   
Через несколько секунд его ощутимо тряхнуло, и рука дернулась к левому виску. Снейп с усилием выпрямился, посмотрел на Лорда и покачал головой.   
– Слишком мощный блок, мой Лорд. Не могу.   
– Северуссс, скажи мне… Неужели твой бывший ученик настолько силен, что сумел поставить такую защиту?   
Снейп внимательно оглядел Вуда и снова покачал головой.   
– Нет, мой Лорд. Кто-то поставил ему щит. Ставили неуклюже, впопыхах, поэтому он такой явный и сильный.   
– Драко!   
Вопль Лорда подбросил Драко вверх в учтивом поклоне. Нарцисса сидела слишком далеко, но Драко показалось, что губы у нее трясутся.   
– Мой Лорд? – Драко старался не поднимать взгляд, но, кажется, отец говорил, что Волдеморт не любит, когда прячут глаза. Впрочем, Драко было слишком страшно, и он не мог себя заставить посмотреть на Лорда.   
– У тебя есть шанс доказать свою ненависть. Забирай нашего пленника и… – Лорд пульнул в Оливера заклятьем, и тело обмякло, – … и сломай его, Драко. Вытяни из его головы то, что мне нужно. Ужин окончен, господа.   
Драко показалось, что Снейп что-то возразит Лорду, и Люциус как-то весь подобрался, словно готовился произнести речь. Но никто не вымолвил ни слова, пока Темный Лорд не скрылся в своих покоях. Вуд без сознания рухнул на обеденный стол, прямо на остатки запеченного поросенка. Драко сглотнул шершавый ком в горле и под аккомпанемент тихих разговоров покидающих столовую Упивающихся приблизился к пленнику. Через минуту в столовой не осталось никого, кроме трех хозяев поместья.   
Нарцисса продолжала сидеть, уставившись невидящим взглядом в тарелку, а Люциус Мобилокорпусом поднял Вуда и направился с ним к выходу из комнаты.   
– Отец…   
Драко откашлялся и повторил:   
– Отец, куда ты его?   
– В подземелья, куда же еще. Там есть одна свободная камера. Не думаю, что держать их с Олливандером в одном месте будет… целесообразно.   
– Я сам отлевитирую его, отец.   
Люциус кивнул и вышел. Драко с телом Вуда уже почти выбрался из столовой, когда за спиной раздался голос Нарциссы.   
– Сынок. Будь осторожен.   
– Мама… – Драко обернулся, и сердце защемило. Нарцисса все также разглядывала содержимое тарелки.   
– Мама. Посмотри на меня.   
Нарцисса медленно подняла сухие глаза.   
– Не волнуйся. Я справлюсь. Я схожу в библиотеку и посмотрю пыточные заклинания. Все будет в порядке.   
Нарцисса подняла было руку, словно хотела помахать, но рука упала, стукнувшись кольцами о край стола.   
– Драко… Это не ты его сломаешь, а он… – Нарцисса не договорила, и Драко вышел из комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

Драко Малфой крадучись спускался по лестнице собственного поместья. Он не хотел, чтоб его заметил… кто бы то ни было. Волдеморт потребовал бы отчета о предполагаемых пытках, любой из Упивающихся стал бы подкалывать и задавать вопросы, мама начала бы его жалеть, отец давать советы, а Снейп экзаменовать на непростительные. Впрочем, вспомни солнышко – оно и взойдет.   
Из камеры Вуда вышел Снейп. Он не видел Драко, потому что глаза его были закрыты, он привалился к двери спиной, как-то очень редко вдыхая сырой воздух.   
– Профессор… – Драко стоял на последней ступеньке, не решаясь подойти к декану. Снейп резко открыл глаза и сказал:   
– Драко, не накладывай на него Империо, по тебе шибанет. – Снейп оттолкнулся от двери и собрался уходить.   
– Постойте, сэр… Вы пробовали, да? Что это за защита такая? Виритасерум бессмысленно давать, наверное?   
– Слишком много вопросов, Драко. К сожалению, я не смогу тебе ничего подсказать, но про Веритасерум ты прав. Но…Ты все равно собирался попробовать? – Снейп взглянул на пузырек в руках Драко, и тот кивнул. – Твое дело. Может, если задавать правильные вопросы… – Не закончив, Снейп обошел Драко и стал тяжело подниматься по лестнице. Драко подошел к двери камеры и, взмахнув палочкой, сделал односторонне прозрачный квадрат на уровне глаз – теперь ему был виден Вуд.   
От его веселости не осталось и следа. Он свернулся на грязном матрасе, баюкая перебитые пальцы, от щиколотки к стене тянулась цепь. Снейп, видимо, его подлечил, потому что крови видно не было, крупные ссадины и раны почти затянулись. Интересно, зачем декан это сделал? Чтоб удобнее было «задавать правильные вопросы»? Драко глубоко вдохнул, перехватил покрепче палочку и на выдохе открыл дверь.   
– Привет, ловец! Хреново выглядишь. – Оливер Вуд снова изображал бодрость и веселье, словно вовсе и не был пленником Волдеморта в Малфой-Мэноре.   
– Ты хреновей, Вуд. – Драко наколдовал стул с высокой резной спинкой и сел напротив матраса.   
Вуд равнодушно пожал плечами.   
– Пытать будешь, малой? Все равно без толку. Я сам не могу прорваться сквозь эту штуку, даже когда уже невмоготу терпеть ваши методы допроса.   
Драко проглотил «малого», избрав для начала легкий способ, который его самого доводил в детстве до белого каления: он молча разглядывал Вуда. Очень внимательно.   
Каштановые, чуть вьющиеся волосы были значительно длиннее, чем в Хогвартсе, они падали Вуду на лоб грязными слипшимися прядками, чуть закрывали уши и шею. Магловский черный свитер с высоким горлом, разодранный в нескольких местах, – сквозь дырку на рукаве видна серая от грязи кожа. Посеченные заклятьями когда-то голубые джинсы на длинных сильных ногах. Вратарь. Капитан команды. Грифф, мать его.   
Желая достать Вуда до самых печенок, Драко медленно скользнул взглядом по согнутым в коленях, чуть расставленным ногам, задержавшись на промежности. Вуд хмыкнул.   
– Ну, я спать. Как закончишь осмотр, Малфой, разбуди. – Гаденыш начал укладываться на матрасе, стараясь поудобнее устроить перебитые пальцы.   
«Мерлин. Что я тут делаю, а? Вот непосредственно тут, и в Англии вообще? – мысли капали тяжелыми ржавыми каплями, отдаваясь гулом в голове. – Мало мне было шестого курса и Астрономической башни? Мало мне в доме шайки убийц во главе с абсолютно чокнутым маньяком? Мало липких кошмаров по ночам и наяву?» – Оливер уже лежал, вытянувшись в струнку, устроив на глазах локоть здоровой рукой, и размеренно дышал. Неужто правда уснет?   
Внезапно Драко почувствовал черную, удушливую зависть к проклятому фениксовцу. Ведь все у них просто! Все у них черно-белое! Сладкое-горькое. Вот добро, вот зло. Вот правда, вот ложь. Этот мудак даже физически предать своих не может – все шансы умереть героем.   
Драко занес палочку, как для удара, и хлестким движением рассек воздух. Вуд подскочил на лежаке и тут же громко застонал, стиснув зубы и вжимаясь лбом в колени. Из-под слипшихся ресниц брызнули знакомые слезы.   
– Выпрямись, – приказал Драко. Вуд не шевельнулся, только загнал звук куда-то вглубь тела. – Выпрямись или я сделаю то же с твоей спиной.   
Медленно, шипя сквозь зубы, Вуд вытянул колени и откинулся назад. Руки, зажимавшие глубокий порез на животе, были по локоть в крови. Драко поморщился. Взмахнул палочкой и залечил рану.   
Вуд улыбнулся. Широко так, благодарно, открыто. Как-то даже доверчиво. Играет, гадина.   
Драко вернул улыбку, добавив в нее сахару.   
Он тянул время, потому как вообще перестал понимать, что делать дальше. То есть существовал четкий план, тщательно составленный в библиотеке. Пытки, разбитые по дням, даже по часам. Не давать спать, не давать есть, делать больно, не давать пить, делать больно, пугать, не давать спать, бить, бить, бить. Ломать. Но, еще не приступив, Драко понял, что имела в виду мать. Чтобы не давать пленнику спать – надо не спать самому. Чтобы контролировать уровень и интенсивность боли, нужно постоянно находиться в сумасшедшем напряжении. Чтобы проверять итоги почти не получавшейся у Драко легилименцией, нужно быть в отличной форме, закрывать собственный мозг и… Драко не был уверен, что это под силу его отцу и декану, чего уж говорить о семнадцатилетнем волшебнике, который вообще не хочет делать ничего из вышеперечисленного.   
Холодком по спине пронеслась мысль – а если это шанс? Если чертов Оливер Вуд – шанс спасти себя и свою семью?   
Но сначала надо все же попытаться.   
Драко бормотнул: «Инкарцео», и связанный Вуд хрипло попытался втянуть воздух стиснутыми легкими. Воздух не втягивался. Вуд покраснел, но когда синева начала затапливать его лицо, Драко чуть ослабил веревки.   
Он вскочил, опрокинув стул на каменный пол, рванулся к Вуду, на ходу выбивая пробку из флакона с зельем, и, зажав пленнику нос, влил Веритасерум в булькающее горло.   
Драко вернулся на место, поднял, стул и сел, изо всех сил стараясь быть элегантным и невозмутимым. Освободил Вуда и демонстративно уставился на часы.   
– Спасибо, малой! – Вуд весело поглядывал на Малфоя, пытаясь отдышаться и вытирая губы грязной ладонью. – А чего такие предосторожности? Ты б попросил – я б сам выпил. За твое здоровье.   
Не спуская глаз с минутной стрелки, Драко с удовольствием отметил злобу в голосе Вуда, перекрывающую веселость.   
Оливер привалился спиной к холодной стене, подтянув к груди прикованную ногу, и с любопытством поглядывая на Драко. Видимо, его пробило «на поговорить».   
– Слышь, Малфой, а ты в квиддич играешь сейчас? Помнится, хреновым ты был ловцом. Или что-нибудь изменилось, как я выпустился? Хотя у наших-то был Поттер. А кого еще из команды в капитаны? Как там Маркус? Все такой же тролль злобный? Не заводись, не заводись, я ж любя. – Вуд выставил вперед ладони в примирительном жесте. Как нервничает, собака, никак не заткнется. Драко тоже иррационально хотелось поговорить о квиддиче. Вспомнить совместные игры, проехаться по Поттеру, по многочисленным Уизли, причем не злобно. А чтоб вместе поржать.   
«Какой, на хуй, вместе… Совсем вам, Драко Люциус Малфой, от страха мозг вынесло. Ну, все, пора».   
Малфой оторвал взгляд от часов, и Вуд заткнулся, словно кляп в глотку запихнули. Проблема была в том, что Драко не знал, о чем спрашивать. А, ладно, начнем с простого.   
– Ваше имя?   
– Оливер Стюарт Вуд, – глупый грифф старался смотреть в глаза Драко, но получалось только куда-то на ухо.   
– Возраст?   
– Двадцать один год.   
– Имена родителей, мистер Вуд?   
– Ленард Вуд и Кэрол Вуд.   
– Ваш боггарт?   
– Малфой, а с каких пор я для тебя «мистер»? – вдруг с усилием выдохнул Вуд, но тут же ответил на вопрос: – Змея… Богграт – змея…   
Драко стало смешно.   
– Ну, если хочешь, вратарь, могу и без «мистера». Змея… Обхохочешься. Как же ты в одном Хогвартсе с нашим гербом-то жил спокойно? – Это был риторический вопрос, но Оливер ответил:  
– Так и жил…Старался не замечать. Изображения… тоже… – Было видно, что он пытается не отвечать. Очень пытается. Драко, по идее, должна была начать нравиться ситуация.   
– Что изображения? – ласково спросил он, и Вуд почти прорычал:   
– Боюсь… неприятно… картинки тоже…   
– Хо! Так у тебя натуральная фобия, ты в курсе? Хочешь поговорить об этом? – Драко сделал вид, что готов записывать жалобы пациента.   
– Нет, – сказал Вуд и откинул голову на каменную кладку. Он стукнулся затылком и прикрыл веки.   
Ладно. Начнем все подряд.   
– Национальность?   
– Место жительства?   
– Члены семьи?   
– Место учебы?   
– Фамилиар?   
– Вероисповедание?   
– Сексуальная ориентация?   
Оп-па. Интересно.   
– Би, – прошептал Оливер в ответ на очередной вопрос. Драко опешил и потому рявкнул:   
– Громче!   
– Бисексуал!!! – проорал Оливер, сверля злобным взглядом Драко. «Ну, хорошо, что уже не веселится», – как-то тупо подумалось Драко, и он, прищурившись, выдал следующий вопрос:   
– Кто состоит в Ордене Феникса?   
Вуд резко дернулся влево, словно ему в висок засадила Дракучая Ива. Медленно он стал сползать по стене, прижав к виску сломанные пальцы, открывая и закрывая рот. Драко решил поднажать, уже точно зная, что Снейп прав – не получится.   
– Отвечай!   
Грязным мешком Вуд рухнул на лежак, из-под сжатых век вперемешку со слезами потекла кровь, и Драко резануло слух тоненьким жутким «Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы…», на одной кошмарной ноте   
– Мерлин… Вуд! Хватит! Не отвечай, стоп! Не отвечай!   
Драко взмахнул палочкой, срывающимся голосом бормоча лечебные заклинания, снимая боль… где бы она ни была.   
Вуд затих, часто-часто вдыхая. Драко глянул на часы – зелье будет работать еще минут двадцать. В душе ворочался ком из страха, стыда и надежды. Не прощаясь, Драко уничтожил стул и вышел из камеры.   
Уже почти поднялся на один лестничный пролет, но не выдержал, бегом вернулся к камере и в наколдованное окошко посмотрел внутрь. Вуда трясло. Одной рукой он пытался сдержать ходящие ходуном плечи, а другой вытирал с лица слезы и кровь. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Наутро Драко проснулся от липкого, но не кошмара. Он сел в кровати и громко выругался, как последний магл. С характерным хлопком рядом с кроватью возник эльф.   
– Хозяин Драко желает чего-нибудь? – пропищал он и, заработав еще одно ругательство, был отправлен восвояси.   
Малфой провел ладонью по простыне и брезгливо отдернул руку – холодная, чуть подсохшая, но совсем недавняя сперма. Плохо было то, что Драко снился Оливер Вуд. И совсем уже отвратительно – что он утешал Вуда. Прижимал к себе его голову, целовал лицо, слизывал слезы. Во сне Вуд плакал по-настоящему, навзрыд, как девчонка, а потом Драко отсасывал ему. Видимо, чтоб успокоить.   
Блять. Блять! Когда же это кончится?!   
Драко зашел в ванную, закрыл за собой дверь. Затем, подумав, наложил запирающее и заглушающее. А потом уперся лбом в зеркало и завыл, заскулил, давая выход страху, омерзению, злости на себя и Вуда, на Снейпа, на родителей, на Волдеморта.   
Немного успокоившись, Драко посмотрел на себя в зеркало.   
– Хреново выглядишь, ловец! – проорал он недавнюю характеристику своему отражению, зная, что зеркало не ответит, – Драко заткнул его еще на летних каникулах. Чуть отдышавшись, он издевательски продолжил, глядя в собственные запавшие глаза:   
– Наследник древнего рода, Драко, блять, Малфой, уважаемый человек, самый завидный жених магического мира… Гостеприимный хозяин, принимающий в своем поместье всем известного Темного Лорда… Тюрьма хренова, а не поместье! С родителями не поговорить, упиванцы – уроды, кто боится до чертиков, кто фанатеет так, что в мозгах – пустой котел, декан, то бишь, директор – бесит! Ни одного сверстника в радиусе человеческого разговора, один Вуд – да и тот враг… Враг… Задание. Очередное задание, которое ты, блять, наследник, провалишь! – Драко треснул кулаком по стеклу. То, привычно загудев, выдержало.   
– Салазар вас всех поимей… Как же я влип! Даже трахнуться не успел ни с кем нормально, все в ваши игры играл! А мне семнадцать лет, вашу мать! Я ебаться хочу! У меня утренний стояк даже в этом гребаном доме, кишащем убийцами!   
Драко впервые вот так вслух обозначил эту проблему. Раньше вроде как и не думал. Хотя нет, конечно, думал, но уговаривал себя, что все это ерунда. Что все у него будет, когда Темный Лорд победит. Весь шестой курс его как бромом поили – вставало, по сути, только первые три месяца в Хоге, но тогда он был увлечен, он хотел угодить Лорду, хотел доказать, что достоин Черной метки, что он справится, что сможет. Потом боялся до мушек в глазах, потому что не справлялся. Шкаф не поддавался, отец наседал, Снейп дергал…   
И вот, пожалуйста. Довели, вершители судеб. У него мало того, что на парня встает – на Вуда! Правда, пока только во сне.   
– Мало ли что перегруженный мозг выдаст, правда? – спросил Драко у зеркала, внезапно понимая, что воспоминание о сне работает наяву.   
– … а катитесь вы все… – прошептал Драко, запуская руку в пижамные штаны. Он наклонил зеркало так, чтобы видеть себя до колен, спустил штаны, освободил член. Впиваясь глазами в свое отражение, Драко представил, что это другой парень яростно дрочит напротив него, стискивает член, тяжело дышит – так, что запотевает зеркало, запрокидывает голову и кончает, кончает… В последнюю секунду ему показалось, что мутное стекло показывает Вуда.   
Темный Лорд не появился на завтраке, зато Беллатриса зажигала все утро. Она довела Люциуса до нервного тика, Нарциссу до слез, всех домовых эльфов до истерики, а самого Драко до бешенства. Это было несложно, она всего лишь спросила с гадкой ухмылкой:   
– Племянничек, как там твой пленник? Может, мне помочь тебе в… м-м-м… процессе?   
Драко, ненавидящий слово «племянничек» почти так же горячо, как слово «малой», сухо отказался, призвал теплую мантию и нарочито медленной походкой вышел в сад. Зайдя достаточно далеко в дикую часть, он припустил бегом и остановился, только когда в боку нещадно закололо.   
Хотелось лечь на снег и обо всем забыть. Хотелось, как в детстве, попросить защиты у вымышленного Царя Деревьев, отправив ему послание на сухой коре. Хотелось заплакать, уткнувшись лбом в большой дуб. Хотелось заорать так громко, чтобы прекратить карусель из лиц Упивающийся, родственников, одноклассников-слизеринцев, мертвого Дамблдора, убитых над обеденным столом маглов и магов.   
Ничего этого Драко, конечно, не сделал. Растер лицо снегом и вернулся в поместье – надо было что-то решать с Вудом.   
На крыльце стоял отец, уставившись в какую-то только ему видимую точку, и постукивал тростью по заснеженным ступеням. Заметив поравнявшегося с ним Драко, он нервно кивнул и тихо приказал подождать его в кабинете.   
Драко не спеша отнес мантию к себе, тщательно причесался, проверил ментальный блок и медленно пошел в сторону отцовского кабинета.   
Возле лестницы, ведущей в подземелья, он наткнулся на Снейпа. Почему он не в школе, директор хренов?! Что ж за утро… Адский день выдался в аду.   
Снейп сухо кивнул ему:   
– Драко… Насчет твоего пленника распорядился?   
Сердце непонятно почему пропустило удар.   
– О чем, профессор?   
– Об уходе за ним. Поскольку Темный Лорд милостиво вручил тебе мальчишку, ты должен отдать распоряжения насчет его кормления.   
Драко опустил голову.   
– Я так понимаю, ты ничего не сделал? – ехидно поинтересовался декан. – Хочешь, чтобы Вуд умер с голоду до того, как ты вытянешь из него сведения, необходимые нашему Лорду?   
– Я сейчас распоряжусь, сэр, только к отцу зайду, – пробормотал Драко и почти бегом припустил к кабинету отца. Надо было срочно накормить Вуда, укуси его вервольф!   
В кабинете было холодно, камин еле теплился, а отец уже ждал его за большим столом темного дерева. Он обошел стол, кивнул Драко на кресло для посетителей и, вопреки своему обыкновению, уселся напротив.   
– Ну, сын, как успехи? Ты уже работал над заданием Господина?   
– Да, отец… немного. Мне пока не удалось пробиться через щит. Если сильно давить, В…Вуд, наверное, может умереть.   
Люциус устало кивнул.   
– Я не буду тебя расспрашивать, какими методами ты хочешь добиться результата. Я просто дам тебе совет. Даже не совет, а… – Драко с удивлением наблюдал, как лицо отца скривилось в непонятной гримасе – то ли отвращения, то ли раздражения. – Вот, возьми.   
Отец взял со стола книгу в красном кожаном переплете. – Прочти. Здесь все про пытки… любовью.   
Драко принял книгу и озадаченно уставился на нее. На обложке кожаным барельефом изображалась натуральная оргия. Пять или шесть тел непонятно какого пола переплелись в тугой клубок. На лицах – то ли экстаз, то ли бесконечное страдание. На форзаце странным шрифтом, стилизованным под иероглифы, была надпись, отлично подходящая для какого-нибудь магловского низкосортного любовного романа: «Смертельная любовь».   
– Вот так она открывается… – голос отца был таким же невозмутимым, каким бывал в минуты наибольшего напряжения. Он перевернул книгу корешком к себе и погладил какой-то рельефный выступ. Книга распахнулась, явив форзац с гравюрой – копией картины на обложке.   
– Я не понимаю, отец…   
– Что тут непонятного?! – рявкнул Люциус, моментально утратив все напускное спокойствие и с пол-оборота приходя в ярость. – Пытки сексом самые изощренные!   
Момент оргазма и момент смерти – родственные вещи, если проникнешь в его мозг в нужный момент, щит может расколоться. Если не давать ему кончить, он расскажет все, что захочешь!   
Драко показалось, что каменный пол, покрытый пушистым ковром, сейчас расступится, и он рухнет вниз. Ага. Что у нас внизу? Подземелья. Драко тяжело сглотнул.   
– Отец… Я понял. Я все понял. Но… почему ты решил, что ему нравятся …мужчины? То есть… Что мне нравятся? Что я смогу?   
– Мерлин… – отец тяжело дышал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Когда ему удалось, он сказал ровным, спокойным голосом, словно и не было бешеной ярости минуту назад:   
– Это почему ты решил, Драко, что я разрешу собственному сыну…единственному сыну заниматься любовью с мужчиной? С пленником Темного Лорда? С лазутчиком Ордена Феникса? С гриффиндорцем?!   
Драко открыл было рот, но от стыда и понимания собственной тупости захотелось срочно оказаться где-нибудь не здесь. Может быть, все-таки написать на коре послание Царю Деревьев? Салазар его знает, вдруг поможет завершить этот праздник в филиале Святого Мунго?   
Люциус подошел к столу, вынул из ящика визитку и выдал ее Драко.   
– Надеюсь, ты не забудешь «Обливант», – сказал неприязненно, а затем швырнул Драко мешочек с галеонами.   
Кивком проинформировал, что аудиенция закончена, и устало опустился в кресло.   
Только в своей комнате Драко посмотрел на визитку. Белый прямоугольник с золотой виньеткой – и ни одной буквы, ни одной цифры. Драко провел пальцем по шершавой поверхности и уже собрался было с позором возвращаться к отцу за объяснениями, как на визитке проявился адрес. На всякий случай Драко схватил перо и быстро переписал адрес на пергамент.   
– И что теперь? – вслух сказал Драко, – Отправить сову неизвестно кому и неизвестно куда с просьбой прислать проститутку? Или мне нужен мужчина? Ненавижу Оливера Вуда, ненавижу квиддич, Хогвартс, Орден, всех фениксов на Земле, бисексуалов, загадки, игры…. – Драко завелся ни на шутку и, наверное, мог бы продолжать до вечера, но надпись на визитке поменялась. Адрес исчез, и текст гласил: «Девочки – код А, мальчики – код Z».   
– Вашу мать, – сообщил визитке Драко. – Нет, а почему мальчики – «Z»? Почему не «B», не «С», не «G»?   
Драко отложил визитку и взял с кровати книгу в кожаном переплете. Выступ на форзаце, открывающий фолиант, оказался членом. Барельефом, но все равно – членом. Драко решительно погладил маленькую кожаную головку, и книга распахнулась.   
На ломких желтых страницах прятался целый мир темномагических заклинаний, неестественных поз, веревок, цепей, кляпов, масок, афродизиаков и… потенциальных смертей.   
Через час Драко вспомнил, что так и не отдал распоряжения эльфам насчет кормежки пленника.


	4. Chapter 4

Драко внимательно наблюдал в наколдованное окошко за тем, как Вуд жадно пьет из глиняного кувшина воду. Со злостью, предназначавшейся, для разнообразия, отцу, Драко понял, что воды в камере не было со вчерашнего дня.   
Кажется, Вуд выхлебал кувшин полностью. Подтянув цепь, он набросился на чечевичную кашу так, словно не жрал неделю. Хотя почему «словно»? Хрен его знает, этот Орден. Да и неизвестно, сколько Оливер пробыл в Ставке у Селвина.   
Подозрение тупой веткой ткнуло сердце – маньяки в Ставке, безусловно, долго пытали Вуда, но вдруг… Нет, Драко был уверен, что головорезы Селвина не применяли к гриффиндорцу «смертельную любовь». А вот по кругу пустить могли. И если Снейп его подлатал, то и ран не будет видно.   
От невольных картин затошнило, и Драко часто задышал – не хватало облевать дверь вудовской камеры. Щелчком пальцев он вызвал домовика и велел эльфу повторить доставку: еще один кувшин с водой и порция каши.   
Внезапно Вуд лег на спину, завел руки за голову, закинул на каменную кладку ноги и стал качать пресс. Быстро, четко, легко, словно не помирал он тут от жажды и голода, словно не крутился под Круцио Лорда, не истекал кровью и не баюкал переломанные пальцы на глазах у Драко.   
Закончив с прессом, Вуд упал плашмя на пол камеры, помахал больной кистью и устроил ее на пояснице. Затем уперся свободной рукой в пол и стал отжиматься. Спортсмен, блин!   
Драко срочно захотелось повторить трюк и отжаться – посмотреть, сможет ли. Но здравый смысл нашептывал, что хрена с два! Особенно одной рукой на ледяном каменном полу.   
Правда, Вуд быстро выдохся. Сел, привычно привалившись к стене, и утомленно закрыл глаза. Похоже, все не так круто – упражнения лишили бывшего вратаря сил.   
Дождавшись эльфа и второй порции, возникшей перед Вудом, Драко мазнул рукой по волосам и вошел в камеру. Пленник уже поглощал кашу с тем же энтузиазмом.   
– О. Привет, малой! Извини, я тут ем. Не ожидал, думал, заморят голодом Малфои… Вуд попытался лучезарно улыбнуться, но с полным ртом это получилось нелепо. Драко заметил быстрый подозрительный взгляд из-под ресниц и внутренне усмехнулся – его бесила попытка Вуда казаться дружелюбным идиотом.   
Наколдовав для разнообразия мягкое кресло с низкой спинкой, Драко повторил вчерашний трюк с разглядыванием Вуда. Ни и пусть не сработает – гриф будет думать, что это такой прием, а Драко безнаказанно сможет его лапать глазами.   
Вуд вдруг напрягся, отставив в сторону миску с остатками каши и сел на матрасе, максимально закрывшись, обхватив колени руками и крепко сжав челюсти.   
– Ты чего, Малфой? – спросил он сквозь зубы, с откровенной злобой впиваясь прищуренными глазами в лицо Драко. Малфой даже опешил от такой реакции. Может, в этот раз он разглядывает Вуда как-то иначе?   
Драко изогнул губы в презрительной усмешке, получавшейся у него все хуже в последнее время, и протянул томным голосом, в лучших своих традициях:   
– Ты что встрепенулся, вратарь? Испугался, солнышко? Чего же, милый? Ты же у нас подстилка гриффиндорская, хоть и капитаном был. Думаешь, мне дырка твоя нужна? Думаешь, мне тут вставить некому? – Писклявый голос внутри Драко, воющий от дискомфорта и чужой роли, надрывно уговаривал хозяина заткнуться и перестать грязно намекать на двусмысленность собственного взгляда.   
Но Драко несло. Напряжение последних полутора лет, издевательства Лорда, Беллины подъебки, одиночество, страх отца, не способного выставить из поместья… ладно, не Лорда, но хотя бы это животное Грейбека, пускающего слюнки при взгляде на Драко, чертова книга с движущимися картинками, описаниями, заклинаниями, после которых в голове прочно обосновалось слово «растление» из чужого словаря… Все это нахлынуло на Драко липкой волной, требовало решения, выхода, требовало сломать и подчинить хоть кого-то, чтобы почувствовать наконец контроль над собственной жизнью, над ситуацией, над другим человеком. Мерлин, ощутить просто хоть какой-то контроль!   
Драко вскочил, опрокинув кресло, и в долю секунды оказался над Вудом. Он схватил в горсть мягкие каштановые волосы на затылке и запрокинул голову Вуда на себя, вжимая кончик палочки ему в лоб. Вуд тяжело дышал, морщился от боли, но не дергался.   
– С кем ты спал в Хоге, вратарь? – Ласковость шелкового голоса Драко не могла бы никого обмануть. По глазам Вуда было ясно, что тот прекрасно видит, на что способен Драко. Но гриффы на то и гриффы.   
Вуд резким движением ушел вниз и со всей дури врезался башкой Драко в живот. Тело среагировало само. Круцио Драко мог теперь накладывать, наверное, даже во сне.   
Когда Вуд закончил выгибаться на грязном матрасе, Драко уже сидел в кресле, взяв себя в руки, и невозмутимо разглядывал маникюр.   
Вуд вытер слезы предплечьем, и от какой-то мужланности этого жеста у Драко раздражающе сладко заныло в паху, смывая чувство вины и гадливости от всей этой ситуации.   
– Оливер, Круцио – не повод игнорировать мои вопросы. – Драко говорил приторным тоном, кривил губы, но старался не смотреть на пленника – его пугало собственное желание воплотить в жизнь несколько гравюр из книги. Чтобы Вуд задыхался, ныл, умолял, но чтобы ему это понравилось.   
Вуд открыл было рот, но снова закрыл, тяжело сглотнув. Вздохнул, прикрыл веки и с настоящей мукой в голосе сказал:   
– Малфой, чего тебе от меня надо? Ты же видишь, я не могу справиться со щитом. Эта дрянь меня скорее убьет, чем даст расколоться.   
– Вижу, – покладисто согласился Малфой. – Но мы тут ищем варианты… Вдруг нам удастся проковырять дырку в твоей защите? Вместе, а, Вуд? – Драко с неудовольствием отметил, что, кажется, у него фиксация на слове «дырка».   
– Вместе с тобой, Малфой, я на опушке Запретного срать не сяду, – ответил Вуд ему в тон, ласково растягивая гласные.   
Драко усмехнулся:   
– Быстро же ты растерял свое дружелюбие, а, Вуд? Грубим, огрызаемся, деремся… Сразу ясно, что тебе кто-то удружил с этим щитом, ты слишком туп. Или подставил, как думаешь?   
Вуд, по виду, уже не думал. Драко отчетливо понял, что его расклад практически не отличается от положения Вуда. Дома, почти как в Хоге, он в тюрьме. Он боится Круциатосов и Лорда.   
Драко утомленно прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову на холодную стену, отзеркаливая позу своего личного пленника.   
Видимо, Вуд заметил перемену в настрое Драко или же просто лез напролом, – он вдруг жарко зашептал, придвинувшись к Драко, насколько позволяла цепь:   
– Драко… Помоги мне сбежать, ты же не из этих… психов! Я потом Кингсли скажу, он вашу семью не тронет, я показания дам под веритасерумом! А?   
– Это если ваш Поттер победит, что ли? – сказал Драко устало, не открывая глаз. Играть в тюремщика расхотелось, если вообще когда-нибудь хотелось. – Смотри, может мне придется доказывать Лорду благонадежность Вудов. Под веритасерумом, – Драко хмыкнул и, разлепив веки, наткнулся на взгляд горящих уверенностью карих глаз.   
Драко с тоской подумал, что сейчас начнется стандартная гриффиндорская речь о том, что бабло, тьфу, добро всегда побеждает зло, что Темные Силы падут под натиском Воинов Света, что дело Дамблдора живет и процветает. Но Вуд то ли вырос из всей этой чепухи, то ли слишком вымотался, но горение глаз никак не прокомментировал. Вздохнул только коротко и улегся на своем матрасе, словно Драко был пустым местом.   
Драко встал и беззвучно вышел из камеры. Привычно сотворил окошко и с удовлетворением увидел сидящего Вуда, потрясенно уставившегося на дверь. Шокировать окружающих своим непредсказуемым поведением Драко всегда нравилось.   
В своей комнате он сначала долго думал над текстом послания, потом испортил четыре пергамента, раз за разом забраковывая текст. В итоге остановился на самом кратком, что только можно было придумать: _«Код Z, Малфой-Мэнор, завтра в 14.00»_   
Надписал адрес с визитки, но в совятню не пошел, а спрятал заявку во внутренний карман мантии.   
Драко вытянулся поперек кровати, свесив ноги и закинув длинные руки за голову. Странная мысль билась где-то на задворках сознания и явно требовала тщательного рассмотрения. Он приподнялся на локтях и достал из-под подушки мешочек с галеонами. Пересчитал, прикинул. Схватил книгу, перелистал. И со стоном рухнул обратно на кровать: идея забрать золото с собой в Хог на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств и попытаться самому с помощью любовных пыток вытянуть из Вуда признание была привлекательна, но абсурдна. Идиотична даже, если честно.   
Стоп. Привлекательна?   
Вуд, целующий Драко.   
Вуд, обхвативший член Драко, с наслаждением стонет ему в рот.   
Вуд, отсасывающий ему прямо там, в камере.   
Вуд, вертким языком вылизывающий анус Драко…   
СТОЯТЬ!   
Это же совсем не Вуд, умоляющий дать ему кончить. Это…   
Чертова книга! Чертов Люциус! Чертов Темный Лорд…   
Драко даже дрочить не стал. Он заорал. От безнадеги. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ледяной ветер хлестал в лицо и гудел в ушах, окоченевшие красные руки сжимали поводья, как единственное, что сохраняло связь с реальностью, теплые бока скакуна казались призрачными. Драко несся на любимом коне уже второй час. Он сбежал из поместья, ни слова не сказав отцу. Это было необходимо. Необходимо замерзнуть, отбить себе зад о жесткое седло, заставить мышцы задеревенеть, а голос – пропасть. Драко надеялся заболеть и избавиться разом и от невыполнимого поручения Лорда, и от давления отца. Детская вера, что больного не тронут, мало спасала от ехидного голоса декана в голове: «Мистер Малфой, вы думаете, что, если заработаете сопли, избавитесь от задания Повелителя?», – но Драко уже не думал. Может быть, он хотел не заболеть, а просто свалить из поместья на неопределенное время.   
Драко остановил коня и спрыгнул в снег.   
Он, как и конь, тяжело дышал, но здесь, возле леса, ветер не так лютовал. Драко вынул из-за пазухи мешочек с сухарями и принялся по одному скармливать их коню, вздрагивая от теплых щекотных прикосновений больших губ.   
– Ну что, Гренуй… Поговорим? Может, посоветуешь что, а то меня скоро в Мунго отправят. С психозом. – Драко часто так делал раньше, но уже давно не было возможности проговорить все проблемы вслух перед черной умной лошадиной мордой, дававшей ощущение, что не один, что не разговариваешь сам с собой посреди угодий Малфой-Мэнора.   
– Ну, значит, что мы имеем, Гренуй. Вуд, Оливер, двадцать один год, бывший квиддичный вратарь грифонов, теперь, видимо, состоящий в Ордене Феникса. Попался Селвину, в башке чужой щит от ментального вторжения. Ты следишь за моей мыслью, Гренуй? – Драко строго взглянул в темно-коричневые глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами. «Прям как у Вуда», – мелькнуло в голове, и накатила слабость. Драко встряхнулся, погладил теплый бок и продолжил:   
– Значит… Веритасерум давать – только зелье переводить, хотя можно узнать много интересного о самом персонаже. Но Лорда персонаж не интересует. Империо Снейп накладывать, мягко говоря, не рекомендует. На повестке пытки сексом, но тут у меня, Гренуй, проблема. – Драко попрыгал на месте, пытаясь согреться, и сообщил коню в такт прыжкам: – Я-е-го-хо-чу-блять.   
Конь фыркнул. Драко обиженно уставился на него.   
– Чего? Думаешь, мне мужики не могут нравиться? Так все равно придется жениться и наследника… э… делать. Законы чистокровных никто не отменял. Или ты, что он грифф? Это да. Неприятно. Тупо даже, я бы так сказал. Но чего делать-то? Есть два варианта. Кажется. Первый – трахаться с ним, пока щит не треснет. Гренуй! Я имел в виду фигурально! – Драко сам прыснул, глядя на гарцующего коня. – Скорее всего, это бесполезно, и Лорд меня или прикончит за невыполнение, или запытает до того, что сам о смерти попрошу. Второй вариант – отпустить Вуда, сбежать на хер в Хогвартс и надеяться, что Потти найдется и победит главное зло магической Британии. Ну, смешно, да. Я понимаю. Но я сейчас так, гипотетически. И чего, есть у нас третий вариант?   
Драко, захватив пригоршню снега, растер и без того красное, обветренное лицо. Конь неодобрительно фыркнул, но кровь прилила к голове, и стало легче думать.   
– Слушай, Гренуй! А есть же еще вариант! Сказать всем, что сломал щит, назвать от балды имена фениксовцев, придумать все ответы на его вопросы. А? Как тебе?   
Конь покачал большой головой, но Драко и сам понял, что фигня, а не план. Перед глазами встала тошнотворная картинка: Лорд наказывает совершенно невинных людей, которых назовет Драко, пытая, убивая, вешая над домами метку.   
– Гренуй… – тихо пробормотал Драко, глядя в умные глаза. – Грен… Я, если щит взломаю, он по-любому такое сделает, только с виноватыми. С теми, кто в Ордене. Меня грязнокровки тоже бесят, засоряют магический мир. Ну так и что теперь – такие силы на убийства тратить, а? Можно же законы принять – им мало не покажется. А он устроил магловское Средневековье, блин…   
Так ничего и не решив, Драко поскакал в поместье. Передавая Гренуя эльфу-конюху, Драко услышал за спиной ледяной голос Люциуса:   
– Где ты был, Драко?   
Драко развернулся и посмотрел отцу в глаза.   
– Я гулял. Я решил объехать владения, отец, давно не садился на коня.   
– Четыре часа? Ты скакал где-то четыре часа, когда у тебя задание? Ты сегодня не был в подземельях. Драко, представь-ка мне отчет.   
– Сейчас, отец? – Люциус кивнул, и Драко, вздохнув, твердым голосом перечислил попытки сломать Вуда.   
– То есть ты не воспользовался моим советом? – совсем тихо проговорил владелец поместья, и Драко сбился, занервничал.   
– Я… Я ознакомился… Я написал… туда, только сову еще не отправил. Сегодня сделаю. Я сделаю.   
– Ты спрашивал его про боггарта?   
– Змея.   
– Встретимся у твоего… Вуда. Через десять минут, сын.   
Драко чувствовал, что пришло самое время паниковать, но сил на это уже не было.   
Не успев ни согреться, ни переодеться, ни выпить горячего чаю, Драко пошел в подземелья. В ожидании отца он сквозь дверь смотрел, как Вуд спит, сжавшись от холода в клубок, и отчаянно боролся с желанием предупредить Вуда… о чем? То-то и оно.   
С грохотом три эльфа стащили огромный сундук с лестницы, следом за ними шествовал Люциус. У Драко немного отлегло от сердца – он боялся, что отец придет с Нагайной.   
– Открывай, – велел Люциус, и Драко распахнул дверь, пропуская вперед сначала отца, а затем эльфов с сундуком.   
Когда Драко последним вошел в камеру, Вуд уже сидел, подогнув под себя одну ногу, насмешливо поглядывая на трость Люциуса и сундук, стоящий ровно напротив него. Эльфы аппарировали.   
– Здрасьте, мистер Малфой! – сказал Вуд, скалясь белыми ровными зубами. – Спасибо за гостеприимство, у вас очень уютно и вкусно кормят.   
Люциус аккуратно забрал у Драко палочку и одним взмахом приковал распятого Вуда к стене.   
– О. Мистер Малфой любит затейливый секс? Да, пожалуй, вам только и оставалось, что приковать меня – не люблю блондинов. – И Вуд похабно подмигнул Люциусу, а сердце у Драко тихо заныло. Люциус, так и не произнеся ни слова, открыл сундук.   
Огромная змея, едва ли не больше Нагайны, раскручивая кольца, стала подниматься из сундука. Ее белесое тело разворачивалось в сторону Вуда, заполняя все пространство маленькой грязной камеры. Даже Драко стало не по себе, и он перевел взгляд на лицо Вуда. Тот мгновенно побелел, глаза расширились от ужаса, рот распахнулся в беззвучном крике. Драко хотелось завопить: «Оливер, это просто боггарт, ты же знаешь, она тебя не тронет, спокойно!», но он только сглотнул, не в силах оторвать глаз от Вуда, теряющего сознание от страха.   
Его грудь вздымалась часто-часто, закованные руки дрожали от напряжения, кулаки сжимались и разжимались в диком темпе – Вуд пытался справиться с паникой.   
– О, как это мило, мистер Малфой… – дрожащим голосом, изрядно портившим впечатление от язвительных слов, выдавил Вуд. – Ничего страшнее боггарта вы придумать не могли? Впрочем, что я… Вы – гораздо страшнее. Посидите со мной в камере часик, глядишь, щит разлетится вдребезги от моего ужаса… – Змея поплыла к Вуду, высовывая сдвоенный язык и извиваясь всем телом. Вуд сломался.   
От его крика заложило уши, змея была возле самого его лица, она дотрагивалась до его лица, плеч, рук, под ее кожей перекатывались громадные круглые мышцы.   
Вуд трясся так, что казалось – вывернет стальные кольца из стены. Он перестал орать и только повторял шепотом, впившись взглядом в змеиные глаза, находящиеся прямо перед его лицом:   
– Нет… нет… не надо…пожалуйста… Господи… не надо…   
Люциус оперся о трость и начал допрос.   
– Кто состоит в Ордене Феникса? Кто руководит им? – Вуда сотрясала сухая рвота, он не мог оторвать глаз от змеи, и Драко показалось, что сейчас просто оглушит отца, но в этот момент сработал щит, голова Вуда резко дернулась в сторону, и он потерял сознание. Змея повернулась к Люциусу, превращаясь в стену Азкабана.   
– Риддикулус! – Стена превратилась в магловскую цирковую афишу, Люциус взмахом палочки отправил боггарта в сундук, расковал Вуда, который безвольной куклой рухнул на пол, и, отдавая палочку Драко, задумчиво сказал:   
– Я и не надеялся, что получится, но мне показалось – мы были совсем рядом.   
– Мы? – Сухое горло Драко с трудом протолкнуло звук.   
– Безусловно, – кивнул отец и, выходя, кинул Драко: – Жду от тебя отчета о пытках любовью. Завтра вечером. А сейчас, пока он слаб, поднажми.   
Драко остался наедине с едва дышащим Вудом и тяжелым сундуком. Почему-то было важно выкинуть боггарта из камеры до того, как Вуд очнется. Призванные эльфы с трудом вытащили сундук, и Драко присел на корточки рядом с Вудом.   
В комнате пахло потом, сыростью, блевотиной и парашей. Драко едва успел рвануть в сторону, и его вытошнило в углу.   
Взмахом палочки он очистил пол, стены и Вуда, освежил в комнате воздух, потом бормотнул: «Агуаменти», и свежая вода, брызнувшая из кончика палочки, быстро заполнила кувшин.   
– Энервейт! – Драко пришлось два раза повторить заклинание, пока Вуд не очнулся с глухим стоном. Он открыл глаза и шарахнулся к стене, прижимая к груди сломанные пальцы; бегающие глаза, видимо, высматривали боггарта.   
– Его убрали, Вуд, успокойся. – Драко хотелось, чтобы голос не звучал так участливо, но, похоже, это было не в его власти. Оливер перевел на него мутный взгляд и закашлялся.   
– Дай руку. Оливер, дай руку! – Драко заметил, что не впервые называет гриффа по имени. Спортивный враг, нда…   
– Эпискей! – пальцы Вуда вроде бы срослись. Драко сунул в дрожащие руки Оливера кувшин с водой, встал и привычно наколдовал себе стул – на этот раз получился какой-то белый садовый урод.   
– Спасибо, – напившись, хрипло проговорил Вуд, а потом неожиданно хихикнул. – Голос сорвал, кажется. На тренировках без Соноруса орал, как хвосторога перед случкой, – и ничего, а сейчас сорвал.   
Драко понятия не имел, что нужно говорить. То есть что _стоит_ говорить. Хотелось обнять Вуда, положить его голову на свое плечо, гладить по волосам и утешать, говорить, что все будет хорошо.   
Драко передернуло. Все у него не как у нормальных магов. Нет чтоб стать циничным и грубым, так он, наоборот, превращается в сентиментальное чмо. Вуда снова пробило «на поговорить», как после Веритасерума.   
– Сильная штука… почище кислоты магловской. Думал все, сердце встанет. Глупо, да? – Он сжимал и разжимал кулак с заживленными пальцами, стараясь не встречаться с Драко взглядом.   
– Что за кислота? – Драко интуитивно понял, что надо остаться тут и разговаривать с глупым Вудом – у него натуральный шок.   
– Да притаскивал как-то… Слизеринец один знакомый. Мы тогда не знали, что на магов эта хрень так действует. Я чуть с Астрономической башни не сиганул, а он башку всю в кровь разбил.   
Упоминание Астрономической башни мигом вызвало видение: зеленый луч Авады из палочки Снейпа и изможденное лицо бывшего директора. Было что-то в этом лице… Драко не мог понять, ухватить суть. Оно периодически снилось ему, и Драко злился, что не в состоянии опознать эмоцию. Он потер виски и тупо задал еще один вопрос:   
– Какой слизеринец? Гонишь! Кто из наших будет магловский наркотик с гриффом жрать? – И тут отличная память подсунула еще одну картинку: второй курс, капитан слизеринской сборной в гостиной факультета прикладывает к черноволосому затылку окровавленную тряпку, пропитанную обеззараживающим зельем, и рассказывает, как подрался в «Трех метлах».   
– Флинт? – прямо спросил Драко, и Оливер вздрогнул. Опустил глаза. Понял, что засыпался. И кивнул.   
– Вуд, ты спал с Флинтом? – Драко отлично понимал, что других объяснений их совместному досугу нет, и Вуд снова кивнул.   
– Как-то на меня плохо боггарты действуют, – сказал он с очаровательной виноватой улыбкой, и Драко понял, какой вариант выберет.   
Он сходил на совятню. Отправил письмо. Пережил ужин. И вернулся к Вуду.


	6. Chapter 6

Забыв посмотреть в камеру, он сразу отпер дверь и вошел. Вуд стоял у параши спиной к двери, одной рукой держась за стену. Цепь натянулась, и кольцо вокруг ноги врезалось Вуду в щиколотку. От звука скрипящих петель его спину свело судорогой, но Вуд не обернулся.   
Драко было страшно неловко, но худшее, что он мог бы сделать, – это показать смущение Вуду. Поэтому он невозмутимо сел на неудобный кованый черный стул и дождался, пока Вуд застегнет ширинку.   
Вуд вернулся на место и хмуро поглядел на Драко исподлобья. Похоже, он пришел в себя и откровенничать больше не собирался.   
Драко молча протянул ему пузырек с зельем правды. Вуд вздохнул.   
– Отказ не рассматривается, да?   
– Да. Если не выпьешь, свяжу, как тогда.   
Вуд зло выхватил из рук Драко пузырек и, запрокинув голову, пил, открывая вид на голую смуглую шею. Кадык дернулся, и Вуд со всего размаху засадил пузырьком об стену. Драко ухмыльнулся и не стал применять «Репаро» – пусть по стеклам ходит, если нравится.   
Вуд бухнулся на задницу, звякнув цепью, и опустил на согнутые колени лохматую голову. Похоже, время праздных разговоров закончилось. «Ну, посмотрим», – мстительно подумал Драко и, как тогда, поднял запястье к глазам, следя за часами.   
В молчании прошло семь минут.   
Драко оторвался от часов, попытался поудобнее устроиться на садистском стуле и приступил.   
– Ты давно в Ордене?   
– С октября, – сипло сказал Вуд и изумленно вытаращился на Драко. Что ж. Теория подтверждается – блокирована не вся информация о фениксах.   
– С тобой кто-нибудь вступал в Орден в это же время?   
– Да.   
– Кто?   
– М-м-м… – Рука Оливера взлетела к виску, но Драко уже снимал вопрос.   
– Не отвечай. Ты с Маркусом еще встречаешься?   
– Нет.   
– А сколько встречался? И с какого времени?   
– С февраля шестого курса и до ноября седьмого. – Оливера трясло от возмущения, но с Веритасерумом он ни черта не мог сделать.   
– Почему расстались?   
– Из-за Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.   
– Поясни.   
– Он считал его идеи правильными. Я не смог его переубедить. – Слава Мерлину, Маркус не предатель.   
– Видать, плохо убеждал, – хмыкнул Драко, и Вуд зарычал, но ничего не сказал.   
– Ты был снизу? – полуутвердительно спросил Драко.   
– Иногда. Редко. – Драко опешил. Представить, что сильного и грубого капитана трахает в задницу гриффер было крайне трудно. Но когда получилось, возбуждение скрутило Драко, пуская красную жаркую волну на лицо и уши. Вуд заметил и деланно-изумленно поднял брови.   
– Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? – искусственное удивление сменилось натуральным, но Вуд быстро ответил, компенсируя секундную задержку:   
– Мне холодно. И голова болит. Зубы тоже и горло. Я хочу домой и мне страшно. – Вуд был уже злой, как соплохвост Хагрида.   
– Реакцию на зелье опиши.   
– Просто не могу врать или молчать. Словно за меня кто-то говорит, а если пытаюсь бороться, слова выдавливаются через силу и… больно. В голове.   
– Много народу в Ордене?   
– Нет, – Оливер ладонью заткнул себе рот, на лице было написано неподдельное мучение.   
– Больше ста?   
– Меньше.   
– Больше пятидесяти?   
– Меньше… Драко… Не надо…   
– Больше десяти? – рука Вуда взлетела к виску, и Драко отменил вопрос.   
– Я хороший ловец?   
– Плохой. Ну, был, когда я играл в школе.   
– Почему?   
– Инициативы нет и дерганый.   
– Ты не любишь блондинов?   
– Мне неважно.   
– Как это? – Драко искренне удивился.   
– Я на волосы… не обращаю…   
– А на что обращаешь?   
– На тело. На характер.   
– У тебя парень есть сейчас?   
– Нет.   
– Девушка?   
– Нет.   
– Кингсли вместо Дамблдора?   
– М-м-м…   
– Не отвечай. А хотя…если так… Люпин вместо Дамблдора?   
– М-м-м…   
– Мда. Ясно. То есть не вышло. Ты хочешь меня?   
– Не знаю.   
– Как это?! – Драко оказался напрочь выбит из колеи.   
– Не знаю, – повторил Оливер. Драко показалось, что тому все стало безразлично. Вуд вытянулся на матрасе и закрыл глаза. Только монотонно отвечал, почти не шевеля губами.   
– Тебе плохо?   
– Да.   
– Что болит?   
– Не знаю. – Драко забеспокоился.   
– Опиши, что чувствуешь. Морально.   
– Стыдно. Страшно, что расколюсь.   
– Чем ты занимался после Хогвартса?   
– Подписал контракт со вторым составом Пэддлмор Юнайтед.   
– Если я помогу тебе бежать, ты сможешь защитить мою семью?   
– Нет.   
– Что?! Ты же сам обещал! Хотя, что от вас, грифонов, ждать…   
– Вам помогут. Я могу сделать, чтоб помогли.   
– Что ты сейчас хочешь? В эту минуту?   
– Чтобы зелье перестало действовать. И в душ. И есть.   
– Кто поставил тебе щит?   
– М-м-м…   
– Ты знаешь этого человека?   
– Да.   
– Он опасен для Темного Лорда?   
– Да.   
– Тебе он нравится?   
– Нет.   
– Кто он, Оливер?   
– М-м-м…   
– Как тебя в детстве называла мама?   
– Лив.   
– Как?   
– Лив.   
– С кем из парней ты спал в Хоге? Кроме Флинта.   
– С Джеком Слоупером, Скоткинсом, Джорджем Уизли.   
– А с Фредом?   
– Нет.   
– Ха, думаю, ты бы не узнал.   
– Они разные.   
– А Слоупер в постели так же неуклюж?   
– Нет.   
– Тебе больше нравится с мальчиками или с девочками?   
Вуд наконец открыл глаза и с усилием выдавил:   
– Какой же ты извращенец, Малфой!   
– Ответь.   
– Я не знаю!   
– Хм, значит ты честный би.   
Драко замолчал, разглядывая взбешенного Вуда. По его щекам текли эти дурацкие нелогичные слезы.   
– Вуд! Ты же говорил, что реакция только на боль.   
– Да.   
– Тебе больно? Что болит?   
– Голова. М-м-м… черт…   
– Подожди, я обезболю. Не дергайся,   
Интересно, если бы Селвин схватил, скажем, Артура Уизли, Драко бы так же реагировал?   
Воспоминание о плешивом рыжем маглолюбе чуть не решило проблему эрекции посредством ее увядания, но образ Оливера из сна был слишком силен, и Драко обхватил член, представляя слюну, блестевшую на нижней губе Вуда, его сильные руки, спину, крепкую задницу, смуглое горло, и за минуту кончил, стараясь не прокусить губу до крови.   
Стоя под горячими струями воды, он думал о Вуде. Расчесывая волосы, он думал о Вуде. Разглядывая в зеркало свое бледное, худощавое тело, он думал о Вуде. Спускаясь к завтраку, он распорядился изменить Вуду рацион. Вуд! Да не мечись ты…   
– Отстань, Малфой! Ничего от тебя не нужно… вывернул наизнанку!   
Всю ночь Драко снились крики Вуда. Под утро кошмар привычно перерос в порнографический сон, где Вуд на глазах Драко отсасывал поочередно всем парням факультета Слизерин и зачем-то близнецам Уизли.   
Драко не кончил во сне и проснулся.   
Утро розовой карамелью растекалось по белому саду, комната была наполнена приглушенным утренним светом, и Драко вдруг представил подземелья и грязную камеру. Почему-то захотелось показать Вуду эту комнату, это утро.   
И ЭТОТ ЧЛЕН!   
Фуф.


	7. Chapter 7

За завтраком обнаружились Грейбек и Снейп. Фенрир жрал, как животное, коим и был. Он полностью игнорировал поджатые губы Нарциссы и покашливания Люциуса. Эльфов от него трясло крупной дрожью, и пара фарфоровых тарелок из старинного сервиза Блэков почила с миром. До обеда было слышно, как эльфы в подвалах предаются самобичеванию. Темный Лорд не допустил бы оборотня к столу, но на утренней трапезе Повелитель не появился.   
Снейп после завтрака отвел Драко в кабинет отца, сел за его стол и тяжело взглянул в глаза.   
– Ну? Как успехи?   
Драко хотел было сыграть в игру «Кто здесь?», заключающуюся в повторении слов «О чем это вы?» с интонацией Снейпа и невинным лицом. Но сил было мало, и Драко мрачно сообщил, что ждет к четырем проститутку… проститута.   
Снейп поднял бровь, вежливо изумился ориентации гриффиндорца и надолго замолчал, поджав губы и буравя Драко черными глазами.   
– Он тебе нравится?   
– Простите? – Драко вытаращился на Снейпа.   
– Вы не поняли вопроса, мистер Малфой? Оливер Вуд. Пленник Темного Лорда. Ваше задание. Он вам нравится?   
– Профессор… директор… Мистер Снейп, почему вы спрашиваете? И – нет, он мне не нравится. Мне нравятся девушки.   
– Драко-Драко… – Снейп вдруг удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку отцовского кресла. – Почему ты решил, что я имею в виду – в этом смысле? Он отлично играет в квиддич, ты ловец, может быть, я намекал – профессионально? Или можно так: он неплохо учился, прямой, честный парень, ты мог бы с ним подружиться?   
Драко сглотнул. Было очевидно, что Снейп интересовался в этом смысле.   
– Извините, что не так понял вас, сэр. – Драко взял себя в руки и совладал наконец с мимикой. – Нет, Оливер Вуд меня не привлекает ни как профессионал, ни как друг, ни как любовник. Я могу идти, сэр?   
– Можете. Буду благодарен, если вы посвятите меня в итоги… хм… вашего с пленником вечера.   
Драко вежливо поклонился Снейпу и с прямой спиной вышел из кабинета.   
В оставшееся до прихода посетителя время Драко два раза принял душ, три раза переоделся и, когда понял, что у него в запасе еще час, уверенно спустился в подземелья.   
Вуд приседал, уперевшись руками в колени, наверняка тяжело дыша и звеня цепью –   
слышать, что происходит в камере, наколдованное окошко не позволяло. Драко резко открыл дверь – так и есть, сипит, как Поттер на Тремудром после озера.   
– Ты зачем это делаешь? – Драко, не входя в глубь камеры, разглядывал Вуда, словно только что увидел. Не похабно и намекающе, не оценивающе, а так…Серьезно.   
Вуд скривился, растер ладонью грудь и ответил:   
– Да тут на жопе сижу который день, вы, дорогие, отдохнуть не даете – то круциатите, то кости ломаете, то боггарты… Да и холодно тут. Я так совсем сдам.   
– Играть готовишься? Ну-ну. Собирайся, – кивнул Драко. Вуд медленно опустился на свою лежанку, наклонил голову и снизу вверх посмотрел в лицо Малфоя. Ухмыльнулся неприятно.   
– Это еще куда? К Хозяину вашему? Или вам боггарта мало показалось – хотите поближе с Нагайной познакомить? – Надо же, как его плющит. Драко ведь тоже опасался встречи Вуда с любимицей Волдеморта.   
– А я тебе отчитываться не собираюсь. Если готов – пошли.   
Драко взмахнул палочкой, и цепь стянула руки Вуда за спиной. Конец цепи Малфой накрутил себе на запястье и приглашающе махнул свободной рукой, мол, «Только после вас».   
Вуд спотыкался на лестнице впереди Драко, не оборачиваясь и не спрашивая, куда идти. На нужных поворотах Драко дергал цепь, задавая правильное направление. Им почти повезло никого не встретить, но когда апартаменты Драко были в двух шагах, из-за угла вдруг вылетел Петтигрю, врезавшись в Вуда. Он тут же выхватил палочку и приставил к кадыку Оливера, ненавидяще глядя снизу вверх в равнодушные глаза гриффиндорца.   
– Куда это вы собираетесь? Драко, поделись своими планами с другом… – Если что-то и выводило Драко из себя в доли секунды, так это голос Питера. Да и, собственно, сам Питер. Малфой чувствовал превосходство перед мерзким человечком, но при этом от него исходил такой жуткий смрад, сплав из трусости и опасности, что Драко хотелось разбить ненавистную рожу в кровь, выдрать редкие волосенки и навсегда проучить ничтожество, посмевшее называть Драко Малфоя другом.   
Собственно, с этим желанием и пытался справиться Драко, когда Вуд слегка запрокинул голову и глянул ему в глаза. Странно, но это придало Драко сил.   
Он плавно отвел палочку Петтигрю от шеи своего пленника и сказал так сдержанно, как мог:   
– Я выполняю задание Лорда, Питер. Когда добьюсь успеха, то, так и быть, поделюсь с тобой некоторыми своими методами, а пока – прости. Мы спешим.   
Драко даже подумал, что неплохо было бы заговорщически подмигнуть Петтигрю, но просто физически не смог этого сделать. Под липким взглядом Питера он втолкнул Оливера в свою комнату.   
Розовый рассвет, конечно, уже не раскрашивал стены в карамель, но мягкое и (по зимним меркам) вечернее солнце тоже очень удачно сочеталось со светлой комнатой Драко.   
Он наколдовал в стене над кроватью кольцо, прикрепил к нему свой край цепи, вынуждая Оливера сесть на бежевое пушистое покрывало. Но Вуд вдруг принялся сопеть и смущенно топтаться у кровати, уставившись на это самое покрывало.   
– Ты чего, Вуд? – сухо осведомился Драко.   
– Да я грязный жутко. Мне кажется, с меня аж комья летят на твое все… такое.   
– Какое же? – Драко изогнул бровь, наслаждаясь зрелищем: смущенный гриффер не знает, куда себя деть от великолепия обстановки.   
– Блин, светлое, Малфой! Я думал, вы кроме своего зеленого только черный уважаете.   
– Правда думал? – театрально ахнул Драко. – Как жаль тебя разочаровывать! То есть я должен представлять, что гриффиндорцы всю жизнь спят в спальнях исключительно бордельных цветов?   
– Хватит, Малфой. Зачем я тут? – Вуд так и топтался на ковре, пытаясь не задевать покрывало. Драко вздохнул. В сущности, ему самому было не до игр, тем более время уже поджимало. Он снял со спинки стула заранее приготовленное полотенце, пушистое, огромное, конечно, кипенно-белое, и кинул на кровать рядом с Вудом.   
– Там ванная. Пока будешь мыться, эльфы почистят твое рванье. Я скоро вернусь, Оливер, будь любезен к этому моменту быть идеально чистым, от тебя воняет. – И Драко величественно направился к выходу из спальни. За спиной загремела цепь.   
– Малфой! Сука! Немедленно вернись и объясни! Иначе я не то что не вымоюсь – я сейчас обоссу твою девчачью обстановку! Полотенца твои, покрывала, обои твои шлюшные, стулья фамильные! Слышишь?!   
Драко вздрогнул и медленно повернулся к Вуду, напяливая осточертевшую улыбку, – губы уже не гнулись.   
– Вуд, дорогой, а чем тебе обои не угодили? Прекрасный ненавязчивый рисунок, стиль ампир, шелковое тиснение.   
То ли Вуд пересрал от страха, то ли правда так сильно возмутился, но он вдруг решительно взялся за молнию на драных штанах и, твердо глядя в глаза Драко, потянул «собачку» вниз. Драко испугался. И возбудился. Ощущения бухнули по неподготовленной голове, и Драко обнаружил, что стоит вплотную к Вуду и прижимает к его промежности ладонь. Руки Вуда лежали на бедрах Малфоя, пытаясь отпихнуть. Надо было выкручиваться. Срочно.   
– Слышь, вратарь… Я понимаю: тебе не терпится достать член и пропустить квоффл в свои ворота, но давай ты не будешь торопиться, а? Если хоть что-то в этой комнате будет испорчено, тебе ссать нечем будет – все отрежу на хрен! – Под конец фразы Малфой сорвался на крик, понимая, что все еще прижимает ладонь к паху Вуда.   
Они так и стояли, бешено глядя друг другу в глаза. Отступил Вуд. Он вдруг улыбнулся как-то светло, отстранился и спросил весело:   
– Надеюсь, где ванная – там у Малфоев и туалет? – Драко кивнул и вышел из комнаты. За дверью он долго накладывал запирающие и следящие заклятья.


	8. Chapter 8

Мальчик по вызову оказался хорош. Тонкий, стильный, интеллигентный, совершенно не пошлый, с прекрасными манерами и неглупыми глазами. Почти черные волосы, при этом светло-серые глаза. Узкий нос с легкой горбинкой, костюм-тройка цвета топленого молока. Драко уже двадцать минут беседовал с ним в кабинете отца, и прятаться за высокомерием не было необходимости. Мальчика звали Эсменом, он был французист, понятлив, ловил все с полуслова и очень корректно выражался. За такие-то деньги. Низковат, правда, но не наследников же с ним строгать.   
Да, он понимает, что любовникам хочется разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь.   
Да, он прекрасно представляет, что иногда мужчины нуждаются в жесткости и грубости, особенно когда такое напряженное время и нужно работать не жалея себя.   
Да, ролевые игры вполне допустимы, если у джентльменов прекрасная фантазия, он может только завидовать и восхищаться.   
Да, увы, он очень сожалеет, но у них правило – деньги вперед. Это так неловко, и он очень рад, что хозяину дома этот каприз не в тягость.   
Всего на минуту Драко покинул посетителя, попросив отца сделать что-нибудь позволяющее незаметно пробраться в его апартаменты. Неизвестно, что сделал Люциус, но по дороге Драко с Эсменом никто не встретился.   
Попросив подождать в гостиной и угостив брюнета вином, Малфой зашел в комнату.   
Свежий, но жутко напряженный Вуд сидел на его кровати в вычищенных, но рваных шмотках. Перед ним стоял низкий столик, на котором блестело блюдо с виноградом, фарфоровая тарелка с ананасом, несколько легких закусок, бокалы и закрытая бутылка шампанского. Еда была нетронута.   
– Малфой, что это значит? Тебе приятнее накладывать «Круцио» на чистого пленника, не отходя от завтрака? – Вуд собирался встать, но Драко, надавив на плечо, посадил его обратно.   
– Ты почему ничего не съел? – Драко сел рядом с Вудом на кровать. По всем параметрам это была дурацкая идея, но Малфой решил, что Вуд не идиот и не станет душить голыми руками врага в стане врага.   
Оливер кинул быстрый голодный взгляд на ветчину.   
– У меня пропадает аппетит, когда я не понимаю, что происходит и что со мной будет в ближайшую минуту.   
– О, тогда тебе, как истинному гриффиндорцу, приходится постоянно голодать – вы же в принципе не умеете смотреть вперед. Возьми тарелку и поешь, я не собираюсь за тобой ухаживать.  
Вуд колебался недолго. Еда быстро пропадала, хоть Оливер изо всех сил старался есть лениво и медленно. Драко попробовал сообразить, когда в последний раз чувствовал голод, и не смог. В Хоге еда по расписанию, дома тоже. С детства Драко помнил, как эльфы исправно прищемляли себе пальцы в наказание за то, что юный лорд совсем ничего не ест.   
Драко вообще смог с трудом вспомнить, чем кормили в школе весь шестой курс. Кажется, однажды он вообще два дня не появлялся в Большом зале. Но голода тогда не было.   
Открывая шампанское, он косился на Вуда. Мокрые волосы, пахнущие любимым малфоевским шампунем, напоминали ему, как выглядел Вуд на тренировках и играх грифонов, только там его башка была мокрая от пота. Оливер вообще мало изменился после Хогвартса, черты лица только стали чуть жестче – старше.   
Отметив странный факт, что помнит, как выглядел чертов Вуд, когда самому Драко было тринадцать, он протянул бокал.   
Оливер недоверчиво принял его и понюхал. Потом вдруг поставил бокал на стол и взял шампанское Драко. Драко хмыкнул.   
– За что пьем, малой?   
– За квиддич.   
– За квиддич? Ну… Хозяин-барин. Ты прав, конечно, – чего я дергаюсь? Не играть мне уже. И вообще.   
Вуд залпом выхлестал содержимое бокала.   
Почему-то это привело Драко в дикий восторг: вот так пить дорогущее эксклюзивное шампанское! И Драко выпил свое точно так же.   
Щелкнул пальцами, на секунду возникли эльфы и пропали, убрав стол и оставив на полу бутылку и бокалы. Драко разлил еще.   
– Залезай на кровать, – скомандовал он. Вуд вздохнул обреченно.   
– То есть это то, о чем я подумал. Ну… спасибо, что все так обставлено.   
– Как?   
– Как будто все по взаимному согласию. – Драко начал нервничать, по внутренней стороне век красными буквами пробежали слова «принуждение» и «изнасилование».   
– О. Вуд. Так ты подумал – у нас свидание? У нас с тобой? Ты думаешь, я буду спать с тобой? С вонючим пидором-гриффиндорцем?! Ты пленник Темного Лорда, ты пленник в Малфой-Мэноре, и я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу, Вуд. Но трахать тебя? Извини. Ошибся. Это ниже моего достоинства.   
– Брассард! – На глазах Вуда возникла черная повязка. Драко толкнул его, повалив на подушки, и направился за Эсменом.   
Когда они вошли, Вуд раздирал в кровь лицо и затылок, стараясь снять повязку.   
– Лив… Ее без палочки не снимешь, прекрати истерить. У нас гости. – Вуд дернулся последний раз и опустил руки, комкая простыню.   
Малфой взмахом палочки снова стянул запястья Вуда, но теперь впереди, и дернул цепь вверх, так, чтобы руки оказались прикованы над головой на уровне, заставляющим Вуда вытянуться на кровати.   
Вуд облизнул губы.   
– Малфой… что за гости? И не называй меня так!   
– Ох. Какой чувствительный мальчик… Ладно. Приступайте, Эсмен.   
Вуда била плохо сдерживаемая крупная дрожь – он, наверное, боялся змеи, но, услышав имя, слегка расслабился. Не Нагайна, не Темный Лорд, не кто-то из известных Упивающихся.   
Эсмен подошел к кровати и сел рядом с Вудом. Драко расположился в кресле напротив, держа палочку наготове. Оливер вслепую повернул голову к Эсмену.   
Эсмен запустил руки под свитер Вуда, но тот так дернулся, что чуть не врезал ему по губам коленом.   
Драко тут же приковал широко разведенные ноги пленника.   
– Малфой! – заорал Вуд.   
– Что, Лив? Это не я. Слышишь, я далеко. Эсмен, продолжайте.   
Эсмен потянул свитер Оливера вверх, затем нырнул вниз и сжал зубами сосок. Драко поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и раскрыл на коленях книгу отца.   
Оливер выгнулся дугой, шипя сквозь зубы. Драко посмотрел на Эсмена, но тот, казалось, был доволен. Драко вытер о бедро вспотевшую ладонь и взял на изготовку палочку.   
Эсмен снова наклонил голову и обвел сосок Вуда языком, едва касаясь.   
Драко, сверяясь с ломкими страницами книги, начал плести заклинание. Ничего более сложного Драко еще не делал – латынь была какая-то неправильная, словно текст переводили с чужого языка, не входящего в индоевропейскую языковую семью.   
Изо всех углов комнаты начали слетаться пылинки. Драко вяло подумал, что нужно дать нагоняй эльфам за плохую уборку, когда понял, что это не пыль. Золотистые частицы плясали перед Драко замысловатый танец, соединяясь во что-то напоминающее выпуклую морскую звезду, от всей этой композиции веяло жаром, словно перед лицом вспыхнул открытый огонь.   
Незнакомые слова завладели Драко, он знал, что нельзя прерываться, но даже если бы захотел – не смог бы. Казалось, что это не Драко управляет частицами, а они им. Стало страшно, но вопреки страху пылающей волной накрыло возбуждение. Какое-то истеричное, неправильное, как слова, но сладкое и кружащее голову.   
Внезапно страх усилился. Драко не мог перевести взгляд на Эсмена с Вудом, не мог оторвать глаз от плавящейся в воздухе звезды и при этом не помнил, чтобы в книге был описан такой эффект. Впрочем, он не смог вспомнить ничего из написанного, только продолжал по памяти произносить слова, почти не удивляясь, когда успел их выучить.   
– Мистер Малфой? – Голос Эсмена выдернул Драко из жуткого состояния, и, вспомнив, зачем все это, Драко ткнул палочкой куда-то в центр звезды, практически швыряя ее в Вуда.   
Звезда зависла над пахом Оливера и беззвучно рассыпалась, золотые частицы распределились по всему телу Вуда, накрывая его с головой, и пропали – то ли впитались в тело, то ли исчезли туда, откуда взялись.   
Вуда подбросило в воздух так, что натянулись цепи, и его кожа едва заметно засветилась золотом. Вуд приоткрыл губы, влажно облизнул их и застонал. Этот звук, самый, наверное, непристойный звук, который Драко слышал в жизни, отозвался у него в яйцах такой мучительной болью, что Драко чуть сдвинул книгу на коленях и, почти не соображая, что делает, погладил себя сквозь мантию.   
Эсмен вытворял языком что-то неописуемое: он кружил им по груди, плечам, животу, едва касаясь, а затем давил на какие-то точки, его руки гладили бедра Оливера сквозь идиотские джинсы, пальцы тоже двигались в заданном ритме. Он ни разу не коснулся паха Вуда, но надавливал ладонью чуть ниже живота, пробегал пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер, выстукивал непонятный ритм на выпирающих тазовых косточках.   
Оливер реагировал. Он не сжимал зубы перед врагами, скрывая возбуждение, а словно перестал осознавать, где он и кто с ним.   
Эсмен расстегнул пиджак и жилетку, снял, оставшись в белой шелковой рубашке. Он поставил одно колено на кровать и проехался своей грудью по груди Вуда. Драко смотрел во все глаза, расстегнув мантию и лаская себя сквозь брюки. Он представил это ощущение: твердые соски и касание шелка. Интересно, Вуд не свихнется? И Драко за компанию с ним.   
Мучение прикосновениями и шелком длилось долго, Вуд судорожно дергал бедрами в попытке прижаться к Эсмену пахом. Драко заставил себя остановиться, потому что чуть не кончил прямо в брюки, это было бы лишним. Наконец Эсмен стал расстегивать джинсы Вуда.   
Насколько медленно он порхал над торсом, настолько быстро сорвал с Вуда джинсы вместе с бельем.   
Драко жадно пожирал глазами Вуда – прикованный, распятый, черный свитер, скомканный у горла, смуглое сильное тело игрока. Ноги у Вуда оказались такими, как представлял Драко, – стройными, но с рельефными мышцами. Он был не худой – поджарый, крепкий, гибкий. С торчащим, красивым, налитым членом.   
Опасный.   
Но не сейчас.   
Драко сжал кулаки – коснуться чужого члена хотелось невыносимо. Он представил, как Вуд дрочит в квиддичной раздевалке – весь в пару, жадно втягивая носом воздух, ритмично дергая стиснутым кулаком и кончая с громким «Ах!».   
Но реальность была лучше.   
Эсмен целовал стопы, поджатые пальцы на ногах Вуда, вылизывал щиколотки, поднимаясь по ногам выше и касаясь пальцами кожи сразу после поцелуя. Черноволосая голова Эсмена металась от одной ноги к другой, ничего не оставляя без внимания. Вот он уже выше колен, вот целует чуть ниже выпирающих бедренных косточек… И, минуя пах, поднимается с поцелуями к животу.   
Драко представил ожидание, приправленное заклятьем, повышающим чувственность до предела: вот-вот горячий рот накроет член, избавляя от катастрофического недостатка касания, трения, сжатия… И вдруг все это проходит мимо. Удивительно, как это Вуд не заорал от разочарования. Впрочем, он что-то бормочет.   
Драко чуть склонился в кресле и услышал ругательства, тихо произносимые Вудом сквозь зубы в такт собственным толчкам.   
– Сука… сука… гадина… Малфой… ненавижу… убью… убью… блять, урою…   
Отлично. Значит, он все осознает. Надо будет прошерстить семейную библиотеку на предмет подобных книг.   
Драко не обиделся на ругательства, а странно напрягся от мысли, что слова эти он не заслужил. Не он касается губами Вудовой кожи, не он дотрагивается до его тела, не он чувствует его вкус и самый интимный запах. Драко скинул мантию, сделал шаг к кровати и, велев жестом Эсмену убрать руки, обхватил член Вуда. Вуд снова низко застонал. Громко, хрипло, благодарно.   
Драко наслаждался ощущениями шелковой кожи, твердого члена, скользкой смазки, выступившей на головке, пушистых волос на мошонке. Крепко сжав кулак, он дрочил чужой член, вспоминая самые свои любимые приемы: увеличивать нажим у головки, полировать ее большим пальцем, сжимать мошонку другой рукой, потирать промежность. Вуд метался и дергал бедрами, судорожно подмахивая.   
Сдержав разочарование, Драко убрал руку и показал Эсмену пальцами, что нужно сделать. Эсмен сильно сжал член Вуда у основания, не давая кончить.   
Драко бесшумно вернулся на место. Его собственный член ныл, яйца болели, и Драко расстегнул брюки. Эсмен вылизывал промежность Вуда, чуть согнув его ноги. Драко немного удлинил путы, и Эсмен высоко приподнял Оливеру ноги, сгибая в коленях.


	9. Chapter 9

В последующие тридцать минут Малфой кончил два раза, Вуд – ни одного. Драко больше не подходил к нему, хотя хотелось до дрожи под коленками, и Эсмен в одиночку доводил Вуда до края, останавливаясь в самый последний момент. Золотистые искры мерцали на коже все ярче, доводя Оливера до исступления.   
Просьбы начались на третьей минуте.   
Проклятья на четвертой.   
Умолять Вуд начал на шестой, все бессвязнее выпрашивая разрешение дать ему кончить.   
Держать его на грани становилось все труднее, тем более Эсмен при близости развязки каждый раз вопросительно смотрел на Малфоя, ожидая сигнала к остановке, и Драко приходилось пристально следить за каждой реакцией Вуда.   
Вопросы задавать Драко начал на двадцать третьей.   
Оливер насаживался на рот Эсмена, три пальца, смазанных маслом, были у него внутри, толкаясь в простату, пальцы другой руки Эсмена теребили и оттягивали мошонку, все тело искрило золотом, когда Драко, отдышавшись, спросил:   
– Кто руководит Орденом Феникса?   
Вуд попытался замереть, умничка Эсмен по кивку убрал отовсюду руки и рот.   
Дальше ничего не произошло. Драко уважительно посмотрел на пленника – он бы после такого, наверное, всех сдал. По приказу Эсмен отошел от кровати и застыл возле Драко, Вуд остался лежать с бордовым от прилившей крови членом и тяжелым дыханием.   
Драко, не говоря ни слова, выждал три минуты, за которые Вуд сорвал голос, умоляя и трахая воздух.   
Все еще полностью одетый Эсмен вернулся к кровати. Осторожно положив руки Вуду на бедра, он перевернул его на живот и помог встать на колени. Вынул из-за пояса палочку, переместил кольцо с прикрепленной цепью чуть выше по стене, расстегнул брюки и спустил их до колен. Белья на нем не было.   
Капнув масла на руки и смазав длинный и очень тонкий член, он протолкнул два больших пальца Вуду в задницу, растягивая. А потом вошел одним чуть заметным животным движением и замер, когда Вуд по-кошачьи выгнул спину. Погладил по позвоночнику и начал двигаться. Очень медленно. Очень глубоко. И очень плавно.   
Вуд взвыл. Его хватило на минуту такой размеренной ебли и он захныкал, заныл:   
– Пожалуйста… прошу-прошу-прошу… дотронься… ну коснись меня… … ну пожалуйста… я не могу.. не-могу-не-могу-не-могу! Быстрее… дотронься…   
Вуд почти сполз на покрывало, начав его трахать едва коснувшись, но Эсмен дернул наверх его бедра и продолжил чуть быстрее.   
С трудом заставив себя не пытаться помастурбировать третий раз, Драко подошел к кровати.   
– Кто руководит Орденом? Состав? Где штаб? Кто руководитель, Вуд? Скажи, и сможешь кончить. Сразу. Говори, Вуд. Где штаб? Состав Ордена?   
– Нет-нет-нет-нет… – затараторил Вуд, то ли отказываясь отвечать, то ли безуспешно пытаясь задать ритм толчкам. Свет от него уже мог бы осветить комнату без свечей и «Люмоса».   
– Вуд. Отвечай. Руководитель. Место. Состав.   
Эсмен ткнулся как-то особенно глубоко, и рука Вуда привычно дернулась к правому виску:   
– М-м-м… Мерлин, больно… а-а-а…   
Драко снял вопрос. Драко понял, что если бы не щит, задание Лорда было бы выполнено. Драко оценил всю силу «смертельной любви».   
Эсмен вышел из Оливера, и тот перевернулся на спину, шипя от боли и притиснув ладонь к голове.   
Малфой кивнул Эсмену в сторону гостиной, и он вышел, притворив дверь.   
Сняв повязку, Драко увидел полоски слез из-под зажмуренных век. Уже не думая, он приник губами к мокрым ресницам, и Вуд вздрогнул всем телом, попытался отстраниться. Драко выпрямился. Вуд не смотрел на него, отвернув голову к стене, одного взгляда хватило, чтоб понять – если боль и перекрыла возбуждение, оно вернулось. Вот это заклинание…   
– Малфой… Мне кажется, оно меня прикончит, если я не… – глухо сообщил стене Вуд, и Драко с ужасом увидел язвы, вспухающие на месте золотых искринок. По всему телу Вуда образовывались красные кровоточащие точки, кожа уродовалась, истекала сукровицей и разъедалась.   
Драко потянулся за палочкой, но ни одно лечебное заклинание не срабатывало, температура Вуда вмиг подскочила, он заметался, удерживаемый цепями, и Драко решился.   
Он сполз вниз и взял член Вуда в рот, подумав, что его неумелость вполне компенсируется опытностью Эсмена. Вуд кончил секунд за десять – он действительно кричал «Ах» при оргазме, но гораздо громче, чем представлял Драко. С каждым выплеском спермы язвы затягивались, пока не исчезли окончательно.   
Расковав ноги и руки Вуда, Драко оставил только старую цепь, идущую от щиколотки, и вышел.   
Эсмен встал с кресла при виде хозяина и вежливо поклонился.   
– Сэр, могу ли я задать вопрос? Я знаю, вы сейчас сотрете мне память, только поэтому я и осмеливаюсь спросить. – Драко поразился такому раскладу, он-то прикидывал: в какой момент ударить заклинанием?   
– Спрашивайте, Эсмен, вы отлично справились, – благосклонно кивнул он.   
– Этот молодой человек… Он действительно ваш любовник? – Драко внимательно посмотрел в бесстрастные серые глаза. Вежливое любопытство, не более. Неужели из всего только что виденного его волнует это???   
– Нет. Простите, я вам наврал.   
– Нет-нет, не извиняйтесь, что вы. Просто мне как раз показалось, что вы не обманывали, сэр. – И Эсмен улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Драко вдруг подумал, что он намного старше, чем кажется. – Сэр, я готов к Obliviate, большое спасибо за вечер.   
– Это вам спасибо… – пробормотал Драко, нацеливая палочку в лоб Эсмену.   
Драко вернулся очень вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Вуд тонкой гранью разбитого бокала пытается порезать вены.   
Он кинулся на него, сшибая с ног, отбросил осколок ногой в сторону и прижал к покрывалу руки Оливера над головой. Глаза у Вуда были сухие, измученные и пустые.   
– Что тебе надо, Малфой? Ну зачем помешал? Щит вы не снимете, раз даже… эта гадость не смогла. Лорд ваш до смерти запытает со злости, дай мне так уйти, а?   
– Да хрена с два, Лив, ты вот сейчас из… рациональных соображений! Герой выискался, блин! Гарри Поттер, мать твою! Тебе стыдно, что раскололся, да? Только щит и спас, а так бы все выложил, да? – Драко орал в лицо Вуду, все так же прижимая его руки и придавливая к кровати собственным телом. – Так я тебе скажу, гриффер поганый, почему резаться вздумал! Не умереть ты безболезненно хочешь, а боишься, что ваши легилиментить станут и узнают, что ты с членом в заднице чуть всю шарашку их не сдал! За оргазм продался!   
Драко ждал чего угодно: что Вуд скинет его, ударит, или, наоборот, съежится, заплачет от жалости к себе, станет спорить, что виновато заклятье, но Оливер вдруг поднял голову и впился в губы Драко болезненным поцелуем. Рот был сухой и какой-то потрескавшийся, губы – и подавно, а язык умелый и любопытный. Когда от напряжения заболели губы, Драко отлепился от Вуда, и тот, воспользовавшись моментом, перекатился на бок да и затих носом в подушку.   
– Лив… – сказал Драко в его спину. – Поклянись, что, когда я тебя отпущу, ты сделаешь все, чтоб мою семью не тронули ни ваши, ни наши. И что никогда в жизни не назовешь меня «малым».


	10. Chapter 10

Война, пришедшая в твой дом. Пришедшая в твой сад, в твою школу, в твою спальню. В твою голову. Возможно ли защищаться?   
Драко стоял перед Темным Лордом, листая память, выворачиваясь наизнанку, как Вуд под веритасерумом.   
  
_Глубокий порез у Оливера на животе.  
Кровь из-под сжатых век и тоненькое «Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы»…   
Жадно пьющий воду Вуд и короткая мысль: «В камере не было воды».   
Избитое тело Вуда выгибается на грязном матрасе: «Оливер, Круцио – не повод игнорировать мои вопросы».   
«Код Z, Малфой-Мэнор», сова.   
Прикованный к стене Вуд, рвота, белесая громадная змея: «Нет… нет… не надо…пожалуйста… Господи… не надо…»   
«Ты давно в Ордене?» – «С октября».   
«Кингсли вместо Дамблдора?» - «М-м-м…»   
«Люпин вместо Дамблдора?» - «М-м-м…»   
Задыхающийся голос Вуда: «Пожалуйста… прошу-прошу-прошу… дотронься… ну коснись меня… … ну пожалуйста… я не могу.. не-могу-не-могу-не-могу! Быстрее… дотронься…»   
«Отвечай. Руководитель. Место. Состав». «М-м-м… Мерлин, больно… а-а-а…»_   
  
Темный Лорд грубо вышел из сознания Драко, так что тот еле устоял на ногах. Он давно никого не впускал в свою голову, с тех пор, как на третьем курсе освоил окклюменцию, но никто не читал мысли так грубо и болезненно, как Лорд.   
– Ты оригинальный палач, Драко. С фантазией. И сильный окклюмент… Что ты мне не показал?   
– Мой Лорд… Я показал вам все, связанное с пленником. Видимо, я слабый маг, раз не справился с вашим поручением. Я очень сожалею, очень… – Предательский голос дрожал и норовил сорваться в фальцет.   
– Ну что ж, придется убить мальчишку и послать части его тела по разным адресам. В дом Блэка. В Хогвартс. В Министерство Магии.   
– Это достойное наказание всему Ордену, мой Повелитель. – Драко колотило от страха, и он ни черта не мог с этим поделать. Остатков сил хватало на поддержание ментального блока, чтобы красные глаза, впившиеся, кажется, прямо в мозг, не увидели другого.   
  
_– Петтигрю труслив и хитер. Скорее всего, пошлют его. Ты должен быть очень внимательным. Вот этот камень, запомнил?  
– Малфой, прекрати меня дергать! Я все запомнил, да. Кажется, я начинаю понимать своих ребят – однажды я в шесть утра потащил их на ознакомление с новой стратегией – они меня потом чуть не растерзали._ _Когда проснулись.  
– Это ты к чему, Вуд?   
– К тому, что ты такой же маньяк!   
– Я маньяк?! Я? А кто был так туп, что попался Селвину, а?   
– Ты определись – это тупость или маньячество, Малфой? И вообще, заклятье попало в метлу! Я свалился метров с пятнадцати! У меня была последняя «Молния», хрен бы я попался, если бы твои метлу мне не угробили!   
– Ну конечно! Знаменитый капитан не смог спасти метлу от «Авады»! Я читал, что последняя «Молния» очень маневренная! Как тебе в принципе удалось…   
– Заткнись, Малфой!   
– Что ты там вообще делал?   
– М-м-м…   
– Ой. Ой. Ты что, собирался мне ОТВЕТИТЬ?   
– НЕТ!_   
  
– Хвост, сходи в подземелья и приведи мне мальчишку. Я думаю, есть отличный способ проверить благонадежность юного Малфоя. Я попрошу тебя, Драко, показать, какими способами ты заставлял говорить солдата фениксов.   
– Мой Лорд… Повелитель… Неужели вы заставите моего сына при всех…   
– Замолчи, Люциус! Не усугубляй свое положение, у меня слишком большой счет к тебе. И если ты думаешь, что, покорячившись передо мной и отдав свою палочку, ты его оплатил, то, мой скользкий друг, ты очень сильно ошибаешься!   
Драко перестал трястись, потому что теперь его намертво приковало к паркету. Похоже, безумие Темного Лорда не только прогрессировало – оно мутировало и видоизменялось.   
Стоя в огромном стылом холле Малфой-Мэнора, Драко Люциус Малфой молился. Мерлину, Салазару, Царю Деревьев, мертвому Дамблдору, Годрику, мать его, Гриффиндору, теткам-основателям и за компанию Поттеру и Ко.   
  
_– Повтори, где будет метла.  
– Малфой, пожалуйста. Хватит. Мы сидим в этой камере уже восемь часов, я скоро твою табуретку о стену расколочу! Мне план постройки вашего поместья будет сниться всю сегодняшнюю ночь, а у меня завтра башка должна быть ясная.   
– Тебе башка завтра не понадобится. Ты должен на одних инстинктах вылезти, как истинный гриффиндорец, иначе о смерти молить будешь, Лорд такого не простит.   
– Ты повторяешься, Малфой.   
– Твою мать, Вуд, деревянная голова, извини за каламбур! Я заинтересован ни меньше тебя, а то и больше. Тебе-то что – умрешь и все, свободен. А нам всей семьей отдуваться. Вот скажи: где Поттер? А то мне кажется – зря я все это затеял, сбежал ваш спаситель.   
– Боггартовы яйца, Малфой! Мы так и будем ходить по кругу?! Я не знаю, где Поттер! Я даже не знаю, кто знает, где Поттер! Я, блять, даже не знаю, знает ли вообще хоть кто-нибудь, где Поттер…Фуф… Только успокоюсь, ты нервяк разводишь. Все. Расслабься. Когда нужно будет, сделаю, что смогу. А нет, так и… нет._   
  
– Северус! Еще немного, и ты бы опоздал.   
Снейп прошествовал к Лорду и припал своими тонкими губами к белой руке с паучьими пальцами.   
– Что вы запланировали, мой Повелитель? И прошу прощения, обязанности директора отнимают слишком много времени. Не представляю, как с этим справлялся Дамблдор,. – Кривая полуулыбка сообщила присутствующим, что Снейп шутит, и Лорд зашелся пронзительным высоким смехом.   
В эту минуту Драко, пожалуй, ненавидел Снейпа.   
– Северус, как ни прискорбно, Драко ничего не добился от пленника, которого я так милостиво ему подарил. Но он использовал интересные методы, которые, надеюсь, нам сейчас продемонстрирует. Прошу всех столу.   
«Очередное утро в Преисподней, – подумал Драко, – Никогда бы не подумал, что буду считать часы до отъезда в Хог».   
За стол сели в напряженном молчании. Снейп с прямой спиной опустился на стул по правую руку от Лорда, между Нарциссой и Люциусом грузно уселся Торфин Роули, рядом с Драко оказался Долохов. «Хорошо, что нет Яксли», – подумал Драко.   
  
_– Мы никак не сможем точно узнать, кто будет в поместье, когда Лорд вспомнит обо мне… о тебе. Будем надеяться, что тетка пропустит представление, потому что она совершенно ненормальная, но реакция молниеносная и злобы на полмира хватит. Бьет сразу непростительным. О ком я еще не рассказал? Ну, мать участвовать не будет – зуб даю, отца Лорд еще в начале года без палочки оставил. Яксли реально опасен, хотя они все… У Руквуда явный налет Азкабана, психованный, но как раз поэтому часто промахивается, Селвина ты знаешь, Роули тугодум, Долохов непредсказуем, но скорее свяжет, чем убьет, чтоб потом поиздеваться. Ты чего делаешь?  
– Да… Детство вспомнил. Я так стратегии придумывал – только не камешками выкладывал, рисовал на бумаге стрелочки и гонял их по полю. Типа.   
– Вот это что за камень?   
– Это ты. Ты же там будешь, да?   
– Увы.   
– Драко…   
– Что?   
– Нет, ничего. Я постараюсь тебя не подставить.   
– Хм. Уж постарайся._   
  
Эльфы принесли овсянку и унесли нетронутую тарелку Драко. К пудингу прикоснулся только Роули, Волдеморт, кажется, вообще никогда не ел, Снейп тоже, ни у одного Малфоя не было аппетита с тех пор, как Темный Лорд устроил ставку в их поместье, а Долохов всегда предпочитал мясо сладкому. Драко подумал, что знает уйму ненужного об Упивающихся, но всем этим знаниям грош цена. Как поможет Вуду то, что Белла никогда не ест овощи, маниакально выбирая их из любого гарнира, а Мальсибер сходит с ума от крольчатины? Но что-то Петтигрю долго нет…   
– Драко… – Малфоя подкинуло, как всегда при обращении Лорда.   
– Слушаю, Повелитель!   
– Мне не нравится отсутствие Хвоста. Сходи, проверь.   
– Да, мой Лорд.   
Драко медленно вытер губы, медленно поднялся из-за стола, медленно пошел к холлу. Если он окажется в незапланированном месте, то подставится, Лорд еще решит, что Драко причастен. Когда медная ручка уже холодила пальцы, дверь внезапно распахнулась, сшибая Драко с ног. Он картинно пролетел назад, проехавшись по полу и задев стул Волдеморта.   
– Тревога! Пленник сбежал! Мальчишка сбежал! – Петтигрю вопил, как резаный. Хотя… Почему «как»? Драко с удовольствием отметил, что Хвосту досталось: плечо было рассечено, рука с серебряной кистью бессильно болтается, на обвислой щеке ссадина, глаз заплыл.   
  
Сшибая Питера с ног, все кинулись через холл на улицу. Драко подбежал к окну, раздвинул тяжелые портьеры и распахнул раму.   
Вуд несся по заснеженному парку, на ходу выкрикивая «Accio!» и взмахивая палочкой Петтигрю. На крыльцо высыпали все, кто слышал вопли Питера, включая не пришедшего на завтрак Нотта.   
Метла Драко, оставленная им у мраморного крыльца, метнулась к Вуду, нагоняя его, заклятья летели в его спину разноцветными лучами, но зеленых «Авад» было больше всего. Со своей позиции Драко отлично видел крыльцо, на котором застыл Лорд, мечущий заклятья, и сжался на ступеньках Питер, зажимающий рану на плече. Нарцисса маячила где-то за спиной Лорда, Люциус напряженно замер у крыльца. Остальные бежали за Вудом.   
Драко перевесился через подоконник, чтоб его хорошо было видно, и завопил заклятья. Первый «Ступенфай» чуть не задел бегущего Роули, заставляя того споткнуться и упасть лицом в белую кашу, второй ударил в метре от преследователей, создав мощный взрыв снега, застилающего глаза. Драко долго прицеливался, но все получилось.   
Он восхищенно смотрел, как Оливер на ходу запрыгивает на метлу, отталкивается и взмывает в воздух. Вдруг Долохов остановился, закрутил над головой оранжевый вихрь, метнул его в Вуда и… попал. Словно на колдографии Драко увидел, как Оливера сильно толкает в спину, черный свитер рассекается лучом, и кровь брызжет на снег с нескольких метров. Метла затормозила, и Вуд, скособочившись, начал сползать с нее вправо.   
  
_– На фига вам антиаппарационный барьер, а? Вы, Малфои, сами себя перехитрите._  
– Все-то тебе расскажи да покажи. А ключ от сейфа в Грингортсе не хочешь?   
– Да ну на фиг. Ничего я от тебя не хочу. И от тебя в частности, и от Малфоев вообще.   
– Вуд, как ты вообще командой руководил, а? Ты ж как ребенок. Ну… ладно. Не знаю я, зачем барьер, ясно? Из соображений безопасности. Всегда так было, сколько себя помню.   
– Покажи еще раз, где граница барьера проходит.   
– Ха! И кто теперь по кругу ходит? Говорил уже.   
– Да знаю. Только никак не смирюсь, что мне двести метров по пересеченной местности с чужой палочкой и голой спиной нестись. Если вообще я до этого пункта плана дойду.   
– Лив…   
– Что?   
– Нет, ничего. Удачи.   
– Спасибо.   
  
Роули и Снейп почти догнали Нотта и Долохова, готовых добить Вуда, когда тот соскользнет с метлы. Над их головами проносились лучи «Авады» Лорда, Снейп метнул «Круцио», но почему-то сильно промахнулся и засадил в Нотта, который растянулся на снегу, корчась и выгибаясь. Долохов едва не врезался в него, но перескочил и помчался дальше.   
От этой клоунады Драко рассмеялся бы в голос, пользуясь тем, что рядом нет Лорда, но его взгляд был прикован к окровавленной фигуре на метле. Вуд продолжал лететь, медленно, все ниже сползая, не пытаясь увернуться от заклятий. Самое смешное, что ему оставалось всего ничего, метров двадцать. Драко даже забыл, что нужно для виду пытаться достать Вуда.   
Долохов был все ближе, Оливер становился с каждым сантиметром все более удобной мишенью, но он все еще держался на метле. Драко почти не видел, что происходит, он только услышал визг Петтигрю:   
– Попал!   
Драко рванул на улицу. Остановившись возле Нарциссы, он тихо спросил:   
– Кто? Чем?   
– Долохов. Круцио. Но этот стервец успел аппарировать, – шепнула Нарцисса Драко в ухо, щекоча шею пушистыми волосами.   
Драко привалился к косяку двери. Все. Вот дальше начинаются проблемы.


	11. Chapter 11

_Мы боимся смерти, посмертной казни.  
Нам знаком при жизни предмет боязни:   
пустота вероятней и хуже ада.   
Мы не знаем, кому нам сказать: "не надо".   
  
Иосиф Бродский   
«Песня невинности, она же опыта»._   
  
Подумать только. Когда-то Драко мечтал стать темным волшебником, преклонялся перед этой самой черной магией, предвкушал, как сделает первый шаг на пути к величию.   
Теперь он собирает вещи к последнему семестру в Хогвартсе, стараясь наклоняться плавно и не сильно крутить башкой. Столько Круциатусов за одну единицу времени он не получал, наверное, никогда. И очень надеялся, что никогда не получит.   
Да, он знал, что Лорд рассвирепеет.   
Да, он знал, что его будут подозревать.   
Да, он надеялся, что сумеет доказать свою непричастность.   
Но он никак не мог представить, что Лорд ему поверит, но все равно накажет.   
Хотя что уж тут представлять…   
Питер рассказал, как Вуд вырвал из стены кольцо с цепью, обмотал ее вокруг горла Петтигрю и отобрал палочку. По какой-то странной причине, Питеру достался один Круциатус.   
Драко получил семь.   
Почти сутки он лежал в лежку, не в силах подняться. Он пролежал бы так еще дольше, но нужно было собираться в школу.   
Вечером к нему зашел отец. Он сел на кровать, осунувшийся, бледный, и спросил, разглядывая лицо Драко так, словно хотел запомнить его во всех деталях.   
– Ну?   
– Что, отец?   
– Рассказывай.   
– О чем?   
– Не прикидывайся, сын. Я знаю. Как ты мог? Да как же ты мог?!   
Драко прикрыл глаза. Очевидно, что Люциус знает. Но, раз Драко до сих пор жив, Лорд не проинформирован.   
– Я… Я решил, что это гарантия. Просто… гарантия. Если что-то пойдет не так.   
Люциус кивнул и вышел. Вот так просто. Видимо, счет объяснение приемлемым.   
Вуд больше не снился Малфою: то ли из-за того, что болело все тело, и спать нормально не получалось, то ли работало правило «с глаз долой – из сердца вон».   
Хотя днем Драко пытался представить, как это – аппарировать раненым на метле в тот момент, когда тело сотрясает Круцио. Где-то на задворках скреблась мысль, что Вуда все это могло прикончить, что заклятье Долохова могло оказаться смертельным – и само по себе, и в сочетании с непростительным. А уж насколько убийственным может стать твердая земля, если упасть на нее с метлы и не получить сразу помощь!   
Но Драко изо всех сил старался не думать об этом, потому что если Вуд погиб, то весь риск был напрасным.   
А еще Драко жалел, что так и не решился переспать с Вудом.   
То ли боялся, что Оливер, не будучи под заклятьем, его оттолкнет, то ли фамильная гордость не позволила. Хотя разрешила же она… тогда…   
Но иначе Вуд бы умер!   
Но в гостиной ждал именно для этого нанятый Эсмен.   
Драко запутался, и еще и поэтому пытался не думать.   
А в Хогвартсе ему вообще стало не до того.   
  
Если кто-то думал, что слизеринцу Драко Малфою, сыну Упивающегося смертью, нравился режим Кэрроу, он жестоко заблуждался.   
Отрабатывать непростительные на уроках Амикуса, затем практиковать их же на учениках, оставленных после уроков, видеть незамутненную чистую ненависть в глазах не только гриффидорцев, но и глупых хапфплафцеев, и таких обычно объективных равенкловцев. Слушать, как каждое утро Алекто визжит возле надписей на стенах «Отряд Дамблдора: мобилизация продолжается», и наказывает, наказывает, наказывает всех учеников, кроме слизеринцев.   
Тупой Лонгботтом превратился в боксерскую грушу, но продолжал выебываться на уроках Кэрроу, нарываясь не переставая. Чокнутая и совершенно непредсказуемая Уизли умудрилась еще раз наслать на Драко образцовый мышинолетучий сглаз, хотя, видит Мерлин, с отсутствием в школе Поттера Драко перестал цепляться к гриффиндорцам. Зачем? Они сами отлично усложняли себе жизнь.   
При этом надо было вроде как готовиться к сдаче выпускных экзаменов на уровень ЖАБА. Все это выматывало и раздражало, невозможно было уйти в себя, спрятаться в раковину с надеждой переждать нынешнюю ситуацию. Слизеринский принц должен был еще и злорадствовать, показушно и весело, задавая тон настроению всего факультета.   
На этом фоне фигура Оливера терялась, расплывалась, растаскивалась на отдельные смазанные детали, словно Драко пытался зацепить взглядом игрока в квиддич на последней модели «Молнии» – вроде мелькнуло что-то, а ни комплекции, ни лица не разобрать.   
В Хогвартсе Драко окончательно понял, что мужское тело привлекает его больше женского – реакция на девчонок просто не возникала. Совсем.   
У него не было ни сил, ни времени, ни желания обдумывать это серьезно, просто однажды он понял, как обстоит дело с его всеми подавляемой сексуальностью.   
Он видел, что его хотят, на него смотрят, но никто не решался сблизиться с Малфоем, в чьем поместье проживает Темный Лорд. Тем более что Драко стал совершенно нетерпим к любому вниманию, словно та завистливая мысль, что другие на каникулах могут отдохнуть от лицезрения пыток, а Драко дома еще и получает по полной программе, воздвигла между ним и однокурсниками тонкую, даже какую-то гибкую стену. Можно было наклонить эту стену в сторону Малфоя, можно было продавить в ней по направлению к Драко большой бугор, но разбить ее не получалось. Ближе всех, как обычно, оказались Крэбб с Гойлом, потому что они не задавали вопросов.   
И Забини, потому что он нравился Драко.   
Нет, не нравился. Его привлекало тело мулата, необычное, хищное, как у какого-то яростного животного. Он иногда представлял, как трахает Блэйза в общей гостиной у самого камина, смыкая зубы у него на горле, облизывая пухлые губы и идеальные белые зубы, стараясь, чтоб это ни в коем случае не походило на поцелуй.   
Но Блейз был натуралом. Он искренне радовался кровавой суматохе в школе и трахал пятикурсниц с Равенкло и Хапфплафа, которые отдавались ему из страха перед Слизерином.   
Говорили, он совратил даже кого-то из Гриффиндора, но Драко думал, что Блейз врет – ненависть гриффов была слишком сильна.   
В любом случае, отдаться Блейзу не хотелось никогда.   
Размышляя о Забини, Драко вдруг понял, что не спросил у Вуда, с кем из девчонок он спал в Хогвартсе. Про парней спросил, а про девок нет. Эта мысль словно открыла какой-то шлюз в башке, и Оливер внезапно завладел всеми мыслями Драко. Это было так неожиданно, что Драко, испугавшись, рванул к двери и заперся в спальне.   
Вернулся, сел на кровать.   
И представил.   
Гостиная Слизерина, камин, но нет ни души. На пушистом ковре по-турецки сидит совершенно голый Вуд, на коже – ни царапин, ни синяков, ни кровоподтеков. Налитой член нагло торчит вверх, Вуд улыбается и манит Драко пальцем.   
– Иди сюда. Возьми его в рот.   
Драко скинул мантию, расстегнул ширинку и спустил до колен брюки. Он представил, как ползет к Вуду и насаживается ртом на его член. Судорожно пытаясь вспомнить вкус смегмы, Драко достал из тумбочки пузырек с маслом, капнул на ладонь и растер прозрачную капельку по члену.   
Он закрыл глаза, картинка перед глазами стала ярче и объемнее.   
Вот Вуд гладит Драко по спине, а затем тянется к его паху.   
– Хороший мальчик. Хорошо сосешь, продолжай.   
Вуд обхватывает член Драко крепкой уверенной рукой, Драко представляет, как эта ладонь стискивает древко метлы, от чего появляются жесткие выпуклые мозоли.   
Драко тихо застонал, крепче сжимая член и медленно ведя кулак к головке. Жутко хотелось ускориться, но еще больше – получить яркий, облегчающий, сильный оргазм, чтоб в голове стало пусто и тихо, но для этого нужно тянуть сколько получится.   
Драко поелозил подушечкой большого пальца по головке. Вуд в его воображении наклонился к уху Драко и развратно шепнул:   
– Хочешь, я тебе пососу?   
Спальни семикурсников располагались на втором этаже, прямо над слизеринской гостиной, и, фактически, это были уже не подземелья. По сути, они жили в подвальном этаже замка, и маленькие бойницы создавали иллюзию наличия окон. Стекла подрагивали от ветра, и Драко представил, что этот тихий звон он слушает, чтобы отвлечься, потому что Вуд наклоняет свою лохматую голову и заглатывает член Драко до самого основания, утыкаясь носом в темно-русые волосы.   
Драко понял, что не удержится, и яростно задвигал рукой.   
БУМ.   
Этому звуку не нашлось места в фантазии Драко, и он озадаченно распахнул глаза. Взмахом палочки открыл тяжелую темно-зеленую, не пропускающую свет портьеру и увидел.   
Потрепанная старая почтовая сова с глухим стуком билась в маленькое стекло, размеренно и как-то медленно. Она была пестрая, как стоптанный снег на неубранной дорожке: белое нечто с бежевыми и рыжими грязными пятнами.   
БУМ. Пауза, сова медленно отлетела в сторону, мазнув лапами по снегу, и снова: БУМ.   
Драко подошел к окну, как был, со спущенными штанами, и впустил сову. Та тут же принялась уплетать лежащее на подоконнике печенье, и Драко потратил минуту, пытаясь отвлечь сову и отвязать маленький, свернутый в трубочку пергамент.   
  
_Кабанья голова, 15.00, завтра._  
Лив.   
  
«Жив, чертов придурок!» – вспыхнула первая мысль.   
«Можно будет увидеть… Может быть, дотронуться…» – вторая.   
«Ублюдок, он же меня подставил! Если бы сову перехватили?!» – третья.   
И совсем уже напоследок саркастически, отблеском эмоции: «Можно выкинуть мальчика из Гриффиндора, но Гриффиндор из мальчика не выкинуть»…   
  
Драко послал к чертям гостиную и камин. Он представил, как Оливер входит в него сзади, прижав лицом к старому косяку в номере «Кабаньей головы».   
Малфой застонал, и, не обращая внимания на птицу, начал толкаться в кулак.   
Н-да. Сегодняшний день нужно обозвать: «Не время для дрочки». Услышав стук в дверь, Драко кинулся выпускать сову.   
– Кто там? – заорал он отчаянно, пытаясь выпихнуть дурацкую птицу с подоконника.   
– Это я, Панси, открой!   
– Я занят! – Сова категорически отказывалась улетать, цеплялась когтями за рукав Драко и пыталась напоследок ухватить еще одно последнее печенье.   
– Драко! Алекто зовет. Зла как сто чертей.   
– Я не пойду, Панси! Передай ей, что я заболел! – Драко наконец удалось выставить сову, захлопнуть створку и криво задернуть штору.   
– Малфой, открой! С тобой все в порядке? Там эту поймали… Рыжую. Уизли.   
Драко со стоном рухнул на кровать и откинулся назад. Лежа убрал ноющий член, застегнул ширинку. Натянул мантию и пошел открывать.


	12. Chapter 12

Пока он шел с Панси к кабинету Кэрроу, все его мысли были о том, как бы отмазаться от Алекто и быстро закончить то, что начал, наплевав на фантазии. Разрядки хотелось ужасно, ткань брюк терлась о член, дразня и возбуждая.   
Но, войдя в кабинет и увидев Джинни, Драко тут же забыл об эрекции. Джинни валялась на полу, руки были вывернуты назад под странным углом, запястья стягивала толстая мохнатая веревка. Сначала Драко показалось, что она выкрасила некоторые прядки своих рыжих волос в другой, более интенсивный цвет, но тут же стало ясно, что это кровь.   
Джинни подняла на Драко разбитое лицо, и он отшатнулся – глаза девчонки метали молнии, ненависть плавилась в них злым огнем, и от ее беспалочковой магии волосы Драко растрепало порывом горячего воздуха.   
На секунду Драко даже захотелось выполнить поручение Кэрроу и отточенным взмахом палочки отправить Уизли в кошмар «Круцио». Мерзавка! Что она о нем знает, чтоб так ненавидеть?!   
С другой стороны, она ненавидит не его. Свое представление о Драко Малфое, давнюю связь его отца с Упивающимися, Волдеморта, который был выпускником Слизерина, и, соответственно, весь Слизерин. Драко даже удивился мыслям, оправдывающим нищебродку, но, наверное, это была защитная реакция, потому что, если поверить, что Драко заслужил такую ненависть, можно наложить на себя руки. Запросто.   
Сутулая Алекто сгорбилась еще больше и потянула за волосы Уизли наверх, заставляя ее подняться сначала на колени, а потом выпрямиться во весь рост.   
\- Ее вина доказана, Драко, – это она писала на стенах. Можешь оттачивать на ней заклинания, которые вы выучили у Амикуса. Приступай.   
\- Мисс Кэрроу, простите, я обычно не трогаю девушек.   
\- Ты что, влюблен в нее?! – визгливо заорала Алекто, и Драко передернуло – еще чего не хватало.   
\- Ни в коем случае, – холодно ответил Драко, которого затошнило от омерзения. Кэрроу не были древним магическим родом, сколько бы они не вопили обратное. Именно поэтому им так хотелось доказать Лорду свою значимость, но Малфои прекрасно осознавали пропасть между их родами.   
\- Тогда приступай! – Мясистый палец ткнул Джинни в лоб.   
\- Мисс Кэрроу, могу ли я остаться наедине с нарушительницей? Мне так будет проще. – Драко многозначительно улыбнулся Алекто, та восторженно кивнула и вышла, утащив за собой Панси. Дверь захлопнулась.   
Драко выдвинул стул и элегантно сел, закинув ногу на ногу.   
Девица Поттера. Одна. Связанная. Беспомощная. Безоружная. Можно сделать все, что угодно, и Кэрроу будут только рады.   
Можно намотать на кулак рыжие лохмы и войти в язвительный рот, затыкая его хоть ненадолго. Можно задрать мантию и трахнуть сзади, представляя, что она парень. Можно просто треснуть ей так, чтоб рухнула затылком в лужу своей крови, и подрочить на нее, забрызгивая ненавистные волосы, презрительно кривящийся рот, злые зеленые глаза и оформившуюся грудь, призванную не дарить блаженство, а вскормить в будущем десяток нищих Уизелов. Если, конечно, она выживет.   
\- Кричи, – просто сказал Драко и насладился гаммой эмоций. Гнев, снижающийся до злости, непонимание, недоверие и надежда, делающая лицо младшей Уизли почти красивым в глазах Драко.   
\- Малфой, что ты собираешься делать? – Нет, все же тупа, как все семейство.   
\- Я, Джиневра, ничего. А вот ты будешь кричать. Если не хочешь, чтобы я начал что-то делать.   
И Джинни, поверив, заорала. Драко мгновенно заложило уши, и он прижал к ним ладони, скривившись, но Джинни уже перешла на более низкую ноту, а затем начала умолять.   
\- Нет… Нет, пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Не надо! Я не хочу. Нет, нет. Мне больно, не надо! – и все в таком духе. Выражение лица у нее было задорное, она даже подмигнула Драко, когда он скривился от особо сильного вопля.   
Драко понял, что Оливер, прорвавшийся в его голову, все еще там, золотая пыль в воспоминаниях мучает его, и только Драко может спасти своего пленника.   
Через пять минут Джинни охрипла и замолчала, постанывая. То ли она нарочно, то ли просто не соображала, каков эффект, но стоны были такими сексуальными, что Драко стало пофигу: мальчик, девочка, какая в жопу разница? Каждый стон отзывался в паху, словно член чувствовал вибрацию голоса рыжей стервы. Ему вообще дадут сегодня кончить или нет?!   
\- Все, Уизли, свободна.   
\- Что ты за это хочешь, Малфой?   
_Сделать с тобой все это._   
\- Не говори никому, что здесь было. И, сделай одолжение, не возвращайся в Хог с пасхальных каникул. Ты меня достала. – Драко взмахнул палочкой, и веревка упала под ноги Уизли.   
\- Заметано, – усмехнулась Джинни и вышла из кабинета, бросив с порога из-под ресниц недоуменный взгляд.   
Добравшись до подземелий и наконец оставшись один, Драко, вопреки планам, отправился в ванную старост. Казалось, что он вымазан в крови Уизли до самой макушки, хотя не прикоснулся к ней даже заклинанием. Адреналин схлынул, и он почувствовал себя уставшим и старым.   
Словно кто-то высосал из него не просто силы, а молодость.   
Словно он ровесник самого Фламеля.   
Словно в мире не осталось больше ничего, за что можно было бы бороться и ради чего жить.   
Он был противен себе, стыд за вспышку извращенного желания изнасиловать Джинни отравлял каждую клеточку.   
Но, несмотря ни на что, ему было семнадцать. И он быстро кончил под разноцветными струями, ненавидя себя еще больше.   
О Вуде он задумался только в постели.   
Что ему нужно? Им нечего обсуждать, нечего делить. Нет, конечно, Драко обязательно сообщит, как пощадил сегодня малышку Джинни, это зачислят на его счет, но на фига самому Оливеру встречаться с ним?   
Может, Вуд знает опасно чем-то опасном для Драко? Может, знает, что Темный Лорд в курсе его предательства?   
Так ничего и ни придумав, Драко провалился в душный сон.


	13. Chapter 13

В Хогсмит пускали только старшекурсников-слизеринцев – Драко, будучи старостой, зорко проследил за этим. Затем отрапортовал Аминкусу и отправился в деревню. Отвязаться от Кребба с Гойлом оказалось проще-простого – он купил им в «Трех метлах» огневиски, игнорируя злой взгляд Розмерты, и попросил подождать часик.   
В дверях «Кабаньей головы» Драко столкнулся со Снейпом, который вздернул брови, ответил на приветствие кивком и удалился в развевающейся мантии вниз по дороге.   
В неопрятном, засыпанном опилками зале Драко огляделся из-под капюшона. Не увидев никого знакомого, уселся за столик в темном углу и стряхнул с волос и мантии мокрый не то снег, не то дождь. Непонятно, то ли весна, то ли еще зима.   
Высокий трактирщик со спутанными седыми волосами бухнул перед Драко стакан и бутылку огневиски. Внезапно Драко отчетливо услышал из-под серой всклокоченной бороды:   
\- Третий номер, второй этаж.   
И, злобно зыркнув голубым глазом, старик удалился.   
Драко озадаченно уставился ему в спину, но быстро спохватился и перевел взгляд на бутылку. Очень хотелось спросить у мутного стекла, не послышалось ли ему. Вполне возможны слуховые галюцинации, когда идешь против Темного Лорда.   
Резко отвернув крышку, Драко налил себе полный стакан и залпом выпил. Горло обожгло, глаза увлажнились, но страх потихоньку утих, сполз куда-то вниз, в левую лодыжку.   
Выпив еще один стакан и дождавшись, пока народу в зале станет поменьше, Драко ужом скользнул на грязную лестницу. Огневиски ударило в голову, и Драко постоял минуту, приходя в себя. Еще немного он подождал перед дубовой дверью с кованым номером «3» на шершавой поверхности, размышляя, почему ему не пришел в голову вариант проигнорировать встречу. Стук получился тихий и неуверенный, но костяшки при этом заболели.   
Дверь рывком распахнулась, сильная рука втянула Драко в комнату и развернула лицом к косяку. Затылком Драко почувствовал кончик палочки.   
\- Отвечай, кто ты!   
\- Эй… что происходит?! – Драко попытался дернуться, но хватка была железной. – Вуд, это я. Ты что?   
\- Я вижу. Но я должен проверить. – Вуд вжал Драко в косяк, и Малфой усмехнулся – бойтесь своих желаний, они могут исполниться.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не прикончишь меня, пока проверяешь? – Хватка слегка ослабла, а в голосе появились облегчение и насмешка.   
\- Н-да, похоже, ты настоящий Малфой. Ладно, вопрос. За что мы пили там, у тебя в спальне?   
\- Блять, ничего умнее не мог спросить, Лив? Это же на раз просчитывается. За квиддич мы пили.   
Драко отпустили, но он иррационально не поворачивался, ожидая… Чего-нибудь. Хлопка по плечу, поцелуя в шею. Но холод за спиной возвестил о том, что ничего не будет.   
Драко повернулся. Оливер сидел на шатком стуле, подперев голову ладонями, и изучал поверхность стола.   
Больше стульев не было, и Драко сел на скрипучую кровать. Оливер, не глядя на него, стал откупоривать бутылку огневиски.   
\- Погоди, у меня же… вот. – И Драко вытащил из-за пазухи початую бутылку. Вуд принял ее, и сказал, разливая по стаканам бурую жидкость:   
\- Опять ты меня угощаешь. Я хотел должок вернуть.   
Драко напрягся. Издевается? Стебется? Мстит? Ладно, разберемся.   
\- Ты что-то совсем как ваш Моуди стал – такой же параноик. Чего боишься?   
\- Заткнись про Моуди. Твои же его убили.   
\- Так чего боишься?   
\- Оборотки. Мало ли. Но вообще да, после твоего поместья малость нервничаю.   
Вуд сунул стакан Драко в руку и тут же стукнул по нему своим:   
\- За квиддич! – Драко удивился, но ответил в тон:   
\- За квиддич.   
Выпили молча. На столе стояла тарелка с дешевой колбасой. Такое Драко не ел, поэтому проигнорировал кивок Вуда в сторону закуски. Сам Оливер схватил подозрительный кусок колбасы и принялся мрачно жевать, разливая по новой.   
Молчание затягивалось. В любой другой ситуации Драко терпеливо выждал бы, пока противник сам не выложит цель встречи, но три стакана огневиски сделали свое дело – тормоза слетали.   
\- Вуд, на хрена я здесь?   
Вуд уклончиво качнул головой и снова протянул стакан. Драко ладонью отвел его в сторону и повторил:   
\- Вуд, я трачу свое время. Чтобы что?   
Оливер вздохнул, развернул стул, уселся напротив Драко и сказал:   
\- У тебя нет виритасерума с собой?   
\- Зачем?! Ты что, подсел, Вуд? – Оливер скривился и провел ладонью по волосам.   
\- Да нет, просто тогда я смог бы иначе ответить на тот твой вопрос, и винить в этом надо было бы зелье, а не меня.   
\- Тебе отбило мозги, вратарь? – с любопытством спросил Драко, наклоняя голову к плечу.   
\- Да не вратарь я никакой. Я в «Пэддлмор Юнайтед» был загонщиком, обещали перевести во вратари через год, тоже во второй состав для начала, но тут Лорд ваш восстал и все такое…   
\- Вуд. Мне жаль, что ты не вратарь, но о чем мы сейчас разговариваем?   
\- Я тебя хочу, Драко, – сообщил Вуд, разглядывая собственные ладони.   
Кровь уже давным-давно отлила от головы и сосредоточилась в паху, но при этих словах член Драко ощутимо дернулся. Дар речи покинул Драко, видимо, по той же причине. Наверное, Оливер расценил молчание как отказ.   
\- Я понимаю, ловец. Идет война. Мы, в общем, все равно враги, несмотря ни на что. И я старше. И я… я даже не знаю, нравятся ли тебе парни. Я помню, что было, что ты… мне… но… Может, мне привиделось? Я тогда такой чумной был…   
Драко расстегнул застежку мантии – ворот вдруг начал его душить. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Вуд выдавливал неловкие слова, и Драко страшно боялся пропустить что-то важное, какое-то признание. Когда Вуд окончательно перешел на междометия, Драко разлепил пересохшие губы.   
\- Да какой я, на хрен, ловец, а? Сам же знаешь. И не играю сейчас. А про остальное…   
Драко рванулся к Вуду, обхватил его голову ладонями и поцеловал, рассекая о зубы Оливера губу. Рот пах колбасой, огневиски и маггловским табаком.   
\- Ты что, куришь? – Драко вперился в карие глаза, совершенно не к месту зацикливаясь на неважных вещах.   
\- Начал… после вас. – Оливер кинул на кровать мантию Драко и теперь дергал пуговицы на малфоевской рубашке. Драко хотел сказать, что он тут ни при чем, но осекся. Еще как при чем. Только и осталось, что беспомощно сказать, опускаясь на колени Оливера:   
\- Ты ж спортсмен, тебе нельзя.   
\- Спортсмен… – Как-то зло, не по-вудовски усмехнулся Оливер, запуская руки под рубашку.   
\- Так брось, не кури. – Драко стянул теплый свитер Вуда, и взялся за футболку. – Сколько ж на тебе надето, Лив!   
\- Мерзну постоянно. После вас.   
И Драко принялся греть. Губами, руками, дыханием – он дотрагивался до Вуда, целовал упрямую линию губ, ямочки на щеках, какую-то наивную геометрию бровей, плечи, выпирающие ключицы, мышцы груди, соски; он елозил на коленях у Оливера, заводясь от собственной наглости и твердости под задницей.   
Вуд тем временем сорвал с Драко рубашку и расстегнул ширинку, затем подхватил Малфоя под бедра и устроил его на коленях так, что член Вуда терся под двойным слоем ткани как раз между ягодиц. И прижался, прилип к Малфою, сквозь зубы выпуская воздух.   
Одежда мешала, и Драко дернул пуговицы на брюках Оливера. Нужно было переместиться на кровать, но Драко ждал инициативы. И дождался.   
Вуд с рыком поднял его, так что пришлось обхватить ногами Оливера за талию, сделал шаг к кровати и практически швырнул Драко на матрас, наваливаясь сверху, освобождая его от брюк и белья. Малфой дернул вниз штаны Оливера, и всем телом почувствовал голое тело.


	14. Chapter 14

Драко вдруг смутился своей худобы, нерельефных тощих рук и ног, некрасивой белизны, которую сколько ни выдавай за аристократическую, все равно выражения «бледная моль» не избежать.   
Несмотря на плен, Оливер был крепок, подтянут и силен. Худой, но какой-то совсем другой худобой, когда сухие мышцы перекатываются под кожей.   
Вуд обхватил ладонью их члены, и рефлексии не осталось места. От одного этого вида можно было кончить: два члена трутся друг о друга, стиснутые широкой ладонью. Оливер забормотал:  
– Мерлин… как я тебя хочу! Никого так не хотел, наваждение прямо… – Драко неприятно кольнуло подозрение. Но разбираться с ним было ну совсем некогда – он пытался не опозориться и не кончить за секунду.   
Оливер замер со стоном, и Драко с облегчением понял, что он тоже сдерживается изо всех сил. К огромному неудовольствию Малфоя, Вуд вдруг разжал руку и скользнул вниз. Драко думал, что он возьмет в рот, но Вуд приподнял бедра Драко, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и приник губами к промежности.   
Грудь сдавило, и Драко обнаружил, что не дышит, – пришлось со всхлипом втягивать воздух. Язык Оливера был там. Он покружил вокруг входа, а потом проник внутрь, смущая и отправляя на небеса.   
_«Оливер Вуд трахает меня языком»_ , – сформулированная мысль, вместо того чтобы отвлечь фонетикой, предсказуемо завела еще больше. Член Драко требовал внимания как никогда. С абсолютной ясностью он понял, что если нужно кого-то сдать, чтобы Вуд дотронулся до его члена, то Драко это немедленно сделает.   
Это отрезвляло, но совсем чуть-чуть. Потому что Вуд обхватил-таки пальцами ствол, покачал член, так что прохладный воздух остудил пытающую кожу, и задвигал, заработал рукой. Его язык уже вылизывал подобравшиеся яйца, а мокрый от слюны палец на одну фалангу скользнул в анус. Этого хватило, чтобы Драко кончил, впиваясь в собственный кулак, чтоб не заорать, – в последнюю секунду он вспомнил о хозяине трактира и забытых заглушающих.   
Пока Драко отходил в посторгазменной неге, Оливер скользнул наверх и лег рядом, жадно прижимаясь всем телом, и забормотал, задыхаясь, щекоча воздухом ухо:   
– Хороший мой… маленький… ты мне так нравишься… я так хочу тебя, Драко… ты чудесный, красивый… я с ума по тебе схожу…   
Драко стало не по себе. Что-то было не так, причем сильно. Они же по сути даже не знакомы, даром что два года играли друг против друга и дней пять общались в камере. Срывающийся голос, откровенные слова, горящее золото в глазах… Вот оно. Золото.   
Где-то на дне зрачков плескались искринки. Чертова книга. Чертово… все!   
Лихорадочно Драко пытался сообразить – сказать сейчас Оливеру, что происходит, или дать сначала кончить. Или вообще не говорить? Но кто знает, сколько это будет продолжаться.   
Драко почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Он привязал к себе темной магией парня, которому так хотел отдаться. Не на красоту Драко купился Вуд, не на искрометный ум и бла-бла-бла. Он просто… приворожен. Побочный эффект.   
Драко отодвинулся от горячего шепота и толкающегося в бедро члена, холодно посмотрел в золотистые глаза и сказал отстраненно:   
– Чего ты хочешь, Вуд?   
Вуду как пощечину залепили. Он отпрянул от Драко, а потом и вовсе встал на грязный пол босыми ногами. Было видно, как он пытается трансформировать обиду в злость, ищет слова, но не находит. Он опустил руку вниз и прижал к животу торчащий член. Сглотнул и сказал безнадежно:   
– Что ж. Истинный Малфой. Сам спустил, а другой пусть катится? Я могу, пожалуйста. Извини за все. Был дурак – вспылил, больше не повторится. – И он повернулся спиной, поднимая с пола джинсы. Драко ахнул.   
На спине Вуда был… нет, не шрам. Дырка, вмятина. Чуть пониже лопатки, размером с галеон. Красная вмятина с драными лохмотьями кожи, от которой вниз, к копчику, отходила очень тонкая и такая же красная царапина.   
Драко и так было плохо, очень плохо. Отвращение к себе превысило все допустимые пределы, но это…   
Драко вскочил, встал узкими стопами на пол, наплевав на брезгливость, и прижался к спине Вуда, обняв за плечи. Коснулся языком тонкой ушной раковины и шепнул:   
– Ты не так меня понял, Лив. Что ты хочешь, что мне сделать для тебя? – И скользнул рукой по торсу вниз, к паху. Замирая от предвкушения, обнял ладонью все еще твердый член Вуда и пробежался пальцами по стволу, надавливая подушечками, словно сыграл на фортепиано. Вуд застонал и откинул голову на плечо Драко.   
Это было удобно. И сладко. И Драко решил, что обязательно все расскажет Вуду, но после.   
Оливер развернулся, сверкнул улыбкой, подхватил Драко под ягодицы и снова потащил на кровать.   
Уложил, навис сверху и вжался членом в мошонку Драко, блаженно щурясь.   
– Скажи… – подразнил Драко.   
– Ох. Хочу… хочу… возьми в рот, а?   
Драко тут же кинулся выполнять желание, тем более что у самого свербело, хотелось повторить тот неловкий опыт, повторить так, чтобы Оливер влюбился в него по-настоящему.   
Влюбился? О чем вообще речь?   
Нет-нет, подумаем об этом позже.   
Оливер вытянулся на кровати, жадно разглядывая светлую макушку Малфоя, который приблизил рот к члену и... легонько подул. Шлепнул Вудовым членом по раскрытой ладони и тут же обхватил головку губами, привыкая к вкусу. Сжал губы и стал медленно опускать голову вниз, натягивать рот на член, такой восхитительный, смуглый, красивый член. Вуд зачастил:   
– Драко, стой… стой… я сейчас кончу, подожди…аааааах!   
Было нужно проглотить все до капли. Облизнуть губы, лечь рядом, ткнувшись носом в прозрачную раковину уха, и натянуть на обоих одеяло.   
Вуд перестал хватать ртом воздух, прижал Драко еще ближе, укладывая светлую башку на своем плече, и снова зашептал расслабленно:   
– Маленький… как хорошо с тобой… Какой ты! М-м… Обожаю тебя. Я так боялся, что ты не придешь.   
Вуд перебирал тонкие светлые волосы, мурлыкал вызванную заклятьем ласковую чепуху, и Драко решился. Потому что все это было слишком похоже на воровство.   
– Лив… Вуд, послушай. Я тебе не нравлюсь на самом деле. Ведь тогда, в камере, когда ты Веритасерум пил, я спрашивал, и ты меня не хотел. А после…   
– … заклятья – захотел, да? – перебил Вуд.   
– Ты знаешь? – лишь слегка приподнимая бровь и заставляя голос звучать ровно, спросил Драко. Захотелось одеться. Захотелось оказаться в Хогвартсе, закрыться в спальне и не выходить неделю.   
– Я подозревал. Еще там, у вас. Когда мне надо к побегу готовиться, а я о тебе думаю. Надо бежать быстрее по вашему саду гребаному с павлинами, а я прокручиваю все назад – не подставил ли тебя? Ведь все это время у тебя в спальне, с этим… как его?..   
– Эсменом, – машинально подсказал Драко.   
– С ним, ага, мне не было хорошо. То есть вроде бы феерический секс, ощущения на грани, каждая клетка, мозги отключены, каждая пора хочет трахаться, а все равно – плохо. Страшно. Словно тело не мое. И убить уже готов за оргазм, а кажется – все в тартарары провалится, как только кончу. Не знаю, не объяснить…   
– Ну и? И когда ты догадался?   
– Не перебивай, я как раз говорю. Ты потом дотронулся до меня – и все. Минус на плюс поменялся, стало так хорошо, как никогда не было. Меня же потом колдомедики всего проверили, я месяц в Мунго провалялся, Долохов ваш талантлив без меры. Все заклинания с меня сняли, кровь чистили две недели, костерост глотал, как кофе утренний. Я не знаю, что это, Драко.   
– А костерост почему? – безжизненным голосом осведомился Драко. Главное не вырисовывалось, не формулировалось, ускользало. Как выражение лица мертвого Дамблдора.   
– Ну, я таки упал с метлы. Аппарировал в Н… неважно. Врезался в печную трубу, по крыше прокатился и упал… Там высота – как четвертый этаж примерно была. И под «Круцио» еще минуту бился со сломанными костями.   
– А дырку в спине твои колдомедики не смогли залечить? – язвительно протянул Драко, и Вуд ухмыльнулся:   
– А что, я тебе с дыркой не нравлюсь? Уродство?   
«Ну вот, опять дырки» – тоскливо подумал Драко, развернул к себе Вуда за плечо спиной, потом по-хозяйски повернул обратно и фыркнул:   
– Уродство, конечно! Ни черта в Мунго не умеют. У Снейпа зелье есть одно, я возьму. Будешь мазаться – затянется твой шрам.   
– Ну не знаю, это ж темная магия, мне вообще повезло, что в позвоночник не попали. Погоди, то есть… Мы еще встретимся? – Карие глаза смотрели с надеждой, доверчиво и наивно. И как он, блять, вообще капитаном был, солнышко такое? Старше он, как же…   
Нужно было кивнуть: «Да, конечно, встретимся» – и нежно погладить по щеке. Нужно было сказать: «Я тоже тебя хотел, я фантазировал о тебе, ты мне снился» – и поцеловать в мягкие губы. Вместо этого Малфой молча встал, натянул трусы, брюки, рубашку и повернулся к Вуду, только когда застегивал манжеты.   
– Вряд ли, Вуд. По любому выходит, это заклинание. А мне подачки не нужны. Я книгу спер из поместья, попробую поискать контрзаклятье, почитать о побочных эффектах. Все, счастливо, Вуд. 


	15. Chapter 15

– Эй. Малфой. То есть ты сейчас наденешь свою долбаную мантию и просто уйдешь? – Вуд смотрел исподлобья, как тогда, в самом начале, в камере. Нужно было быстро уходить отсюда. Быстро.   
– Э. Ну. Да, план был именно такой, – сказал Драко, встряхивая мантию. К рукавам прилипли несколько соломинок. – Ты что-то имеешь против, Вуд?   
– Ага, – кивнул Оливер и распахнул одеяло. – Ты меня оставишь вот с этим?   
У Вуда стояло. Бесстыже, вызывающе, красиво. Слюна моментально заполнила рот Драко, но он не решался сглотнуть и прыжком кадыка выдать свое состояние.   
Некий вывих сознания подбросил отличную идею: Вуд – это компенсация за все говно, в котором Драко барахтается, где не видно берегов и плавать не научили.   
Поэтому он быстро согласился, быстро разделся и быстро юркнул под одеяло, просовывая ледяные ступни между лодыжек Оливера. Вуд задохнулся от возмущения и холода, но Драко, пообещав себе, что это в последний раз, улыбнулся ему. Искренне и тепло. И совсем чуточку насмешливо.   
Оливер рывком перевернул Драко на спину, и, не тратя больше времени, достал из-под подушки, на которой лежал Малфой, новую палочку. Призвал пузырек, пробкой вылетевший из кармана мантии, и перехватил его в воздухе.   
– Малфой… Драко, будет больно – говори. Но надо привыкнуть, потом отпустит.   
– С чего это ты взял, что я не в курсе? – Драко хотел возмущенно рявкнуть, но получилось как-то растерянно.   
Вуд пожал плечами, смущенно улыбнулся и очаровательно покраснел. Невозможный экземпляр.   
Дальше было много, ужасно много всего – Вуд снова трахал его языком, пальцами, вылив с перепугу половину пузырька, вылизывал яйца, восхитительно сосал, целовал сгибы локтей, где немедленно обнаружились эрогенные зоны.   
Драко хотел вернуть ласку, сделать уже хоть что-то, но Вуд не разрешал, мягко опускал Драко обратно на подушки, убирал от своего члена его руки и шептал невнятно: « Я сам… сам…»   
Наконец Вуд задрал ноги Драко и прижался блестящей горячей головкой к спазматически сжавшемуся отверстию. Драко рефлекторно дернулся, и Вуд отпрянул, замотал головой:   
– Не буду, не буду, маленький. Все, все…   
– Вуд, ты совсем не в себе?! – Драко, приподнявшись на локтях, возмущенно смотрел на Вуда, тяжело дышал и как будто забыл о золотистых искринках, меняющих всю ситуацию.   
– Давай, я хочу…   
Вуд радостно кивнул, снова уткнулся членом в анус и протолкнул головку. Он хрипло дышал, то зажмуривал, то распахивал глаза, его губы дрожали, но руки, державшие Драко под коленками, был твердыми и уверенными. Он вошел еще на миллиметр, и Драко, не сдержавшись, застонал от боли.   
Черт, он думал, это не так больно. То есть он растянут, смазан, возбужден, Вуд зачарован и изо всех сил старается все сделать правильно, но Мерлин! Как больно…   
Вуд ждал, вглядываясь в лицо Драко, так что хотелось отвернуться, спрятаться и пережить боль одному.   
Но боль менялась, отступала, жжение стихало, растворяясь в каком-то ожидании следующего движения. Вуд, не переставая пялиться, продвинулся еще немного, но Драко был готов. Он уже почти спокойно ждал, как его затопят неприятные ощущения, потому что потом появлялось что-то еще. Предвкушение.   
Вуд вошел целиком, и Драко надоело пассивно принимать его. Он усмехнулся уголком губ и дернулся вперед, натягиваясь на Оливера до самого конца. Вуд взвыл, и начала судорожно двигаться, бормоча: «Прости… прости… прости…»   
Боль ушла, но никакого неземного ощущения не случилось. Вуд глянул на поникший член Драко и обхватил его ладонью. Стало почти хорошо, возбуждение вернулось, Драко попытался поудобнее устроить задницу, вбиваемую в тонкий матрас, и тут внутри все взорвалось небывалым удовольствием.   
Драко закричал и раскрылся, насколько мог, подставляясь и теряя последние мысли от нетерпения. Но Вуд, сволочь, остановился.   
– Попал? Еще? – спросил он с улыбкой.   
Драко зло прищурился и пренебрежительно изогнул губы. Играть в подчинение не хотелось, просить тоже. Уф, но как же хочется еще!   
Оливер преступно медленно дрочил член Драко, но даже если бы он ускорился, этого было бы уже мало. Чертова точка внутри ныла, готовая пустить во все тело спазм сумасшедшего кайфа, она требовала прикосновений, толчков, хоть каких-то действий. Оливер улыбался и молчал. И Драко сдался.   
– Да, – нехотя сказал он, прикрывая глаза, чтоб не видеть торжества.   
Вуд дернулся, толкнулся в простату и почти вышел из Драко, с трудом сдерживаясь, но замирая и продолжая улыбаться.   
Драко разрывался между желанием равнодушно откинуться на серую простынь и порывом начать умолять Оливера заполнить его снова, – невыносимая пустота внутри сводила с ума, а член распирало до боли.   
Видимо, чтоб помочь Драко принять решение, Вуд снова вошел в него резко и вернулся на ту же позицию, от напряжения перестав улыбаться.   
Это было предсказуемо, но Драко сдался.   
– Еще…   
– Что?   
– Еще… пожалуйста… – Вуд с облегчением ворвался в него и больше уже не останавливался, трахая Драко быстро, судорожно, в такт движениям двигая кулаком.   
Начав говорить, Драко не смог остановиться. Он так и кончил, выплескиваясь на живот, хныкая и повторяя:   
– Еще.. Лив, еще… еще-еще-еще… пожалуйста…еще-е-е…   
Сдавленное «А-а-а-а-а-а-а-ах» Оливера тянулось немыслимо долго, и Драко с удивлением понял, насколько ему нравится, что горячая сперма толчками выплескивается в задницу.   
Отдышавшись, Вуд выскользнул из него и поцеловал в губы, тщательно и нежно. Потом снова устроил Драко в кольце своих рук, натянул одеяло и стал целовать в макушку, легко прикасаясь губами, крепко прижимая его к себе и поглаживая большим пальцем плечо.   
И Драко почувствовал то, что физически необходимо было ощутить вот уже два года. Он был защищен. За него кто-то отвечал, он был кому-то нужен не как орудие, наказание для отца, приманка, инструмент, представитель рода, а как он сам, Драко. И пусть это иллюзия, это временная передышка, но неужели он не заслужил хотя бы ее?   
Драко ткнулся холодным носом под мышку Оливеру и понял, что сейчас уснет.   
Громкий стук в дверь выдернул его из полудремы. 


	16. Chapter 16

Вуд мгновенно подскочил, сжал в кулаке палочку, накинул на плечи мантию и прыжком оказался у двери.   
– Кто? – тихо спросил он.   
– Аберфорc! – Вуд с видимым облегчением приоткрыл дверь на расстояние двух пальцев и приник к щели. Драко расслышал отрывки фраз: «…кончайте там», «…громилы Малфоя…», «..обыскались», «какого хрена так долго?», «ты что там, голый?!»   
Вуд тихо оправдывался и норовил захлопнуть дверь. Когда это удалось, он кинулся к своим валяющимся на полу джинсам, судорожно порывшись в карманах, вытащил маленький флакон и залпом выпил.   
– Кто это?   
– Аберфорс, трактирщик.   
– Хм, не знал, как его зовут. Он из ваших? – Драко нехотя поднялся и принялся накладывать на себя очищающие. Хотелось оставить запах Вуда на себе, но при мысли, что все белье и рубашка будут в сперме, передернуло.   
– Не совсем, – уклончиво ответил Вуд, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь просунуть другую в штанину.   
– Ты оборотку выпил?   
– Откуда знаешь? – Вуд подозрительно стрельнул глазом на Драко. Удивительно, как быстро он снова превращался в… солдата? Подпольщика?   
– Да я в том году тонны оборотного варил с Кребом и Гойлом, запах различу за милю.   
– Кстати. Они тут, так что поторопись.   
– Как?! Я ж велел им меня в «Трех метлах» ждать! Уроды…   
– Это когда было? Часа два назад?   
Драко смутился.   
– Да, кажется. – Он наблюдал, как кожа Вуда запузырилась, волосы стали удлиняться и темнеть, рост тоже немного уменьшился, и вот уже перед Драко стоит смутно знакомая высокая черноволосая девица. Драко припомнил, что она вроде бы училась в Равенкло и выпустилась года три назад.   
– Ну и кто ты? – спросил он равнодушно, застегивая мантию.   
– Пенелопа Кристал, она на одном курсе с Перси Уизли училась, не помнишь ее? – ответил Оливер мелодичным высоким голосом.   
– Буду я еще всяких равенкловцев запоминать, – фыркнул Драко и тут же понял свой прокол.   
– Я не говорил, с какого она факультета. – Вуд хихикнул, надел свою мужскую мантию, взмахом палочки привел постель в надлежащий вид и распахнул перед Драко дверь.   
– Иди к своим телохранителям, пока они весь кабак не разнесли.   
Драко замер в дверях. Что-то нужно было сказать, о чем-то договориться, но Вуд чужими оливковыми глазами сканировал комнату, одновременно рылся в карманах и вообще был собран и деловит.   
Поэтому Драко кинул через плечо, делая шаг в темный коридор:   
– Насчет «кончайте там» трактирщик просчитался. Кончили уже, – и, почему-то похабно усмехнувшись в ответ на смущенную улыбку, стал спускаться по лестнице.   
Крэбб и Гойл швыряли стулья через весь зал. Молча.   
Аберфорс выглянул из-за стойки и заорал:   
– Да вот ваш Малфой, кретины! Ваши родители мне теперь хренову кучу денег должны за разгром!   
Крэбб увидел Малфоя и поставил на место очередной стул. Гойл пробасил:   
– Ты сказал час подождать, а уже два с половиной прошло. Мы Харпера встретили, он видел, как ты сюда шел.   
– А этот хмырь не желал говорить, где ты, – объяснил Кребб, кивнув в сторону стойки.   
– Я был занят, ясно? С какого перепугу вы тут все разгромили? Ну, задержался, что теперь? Гриффы все в замке, никто тут меня не тронет.   
Они направились к выходу, и Драко было с облегчением подумал: «Как прекрасно:   
Винсент с Грегом не спросили, что я делал в съемных комнатах грязного трактира», – как Винс застыл, так и не толкнув плечом тяжелую дверь. На верхнюю ступеньку дряхлой лестницы мальчишеским шагом ступила Пенелопа Кристал. Она обвела взглядом замусоренный зал, не задерживаясь на группе слизеринцев, и широкими шагами стала спускаться.   
Малфой толкнул Крэбба двумя руками, открывая его туловищем дверь, и троица вывалилась под мокрое нечто, небрежно падающее с неба.   
По пути в Хогвартс все молчали и Драко успел расслабиться, когда Крэбб открыл рот.   
– Че, сказать нам не мог, что свидание? Че, мы не поняли бы?   
Драко вздохнул. И принялся отмазываться.   
– Ну и с какого ляда вы это решили, балбесы?   
– Я ничего не решил, это твое дело, Малфой, – поспешно сообщил Гойл, и Драко испытал прилив горячей благодарности к другу. Все же – другу, не телохранителю.   
– Ты вышел. Потом она, – кратко выдал результат мозговой деятельности Крэбб.   
– А ты считаешь, умник, в «Кабаньей голове» всего одна комната?!   
Крэбб не ответил, а Драко внезапно понял, что Пенелопа – прекрасное прикрытие. Может быть, Оливер специально это сделал.   
Хотя не в том дело, его ж упиванцы ищут после побега. Чтобы страшно мстить. Он в своем виде вряд ли по Хогсмиту может разгуливать.   
Драко решил, что потом подумает, стоил ли признаваться в своих свиданиях с какой-то равенкловкой старше его. Тепло в груди постепенно выветривалось, оставляя привычное холодное отчаянье.


	17. Chapter 17

В замке Драко закрылся у себя, благодаря Салазара за то, что у семикурсников отдельные спальни, и полез под матрас.   
Книга вызвала у него прилив неконтролируемой ярости, разные мысли толклись в голове, сбивая с толку и нервируя.   
Но, как ни крути, если бы не книга, Вуд ни за что не стал бы спать с Драко. Особенно после плена. Особенно.   
Драко пропустил ужин, снова наорав через дверь на Панси, пытающуюся его вытащить из комнаты. Он не сделал домашнее задание. Он больше не хотел спать. Не хотел спускаться в общую гостиную. Не хотел в понедельник встречаться на занятиях с гриффиндорцами во главе с тупым Лонгботтомом и сталкиваться в коридорах с амазонкой Джинни.   
Не хотел наколдовывать отворот для Оливера.   
Но его гордость, точнее, жалкие остатки, сохранившиеся скорее чудом, нежели усилием воли, не могла принять такую подачку. Когда рядом не было чутких рук, внимательных карих глаз, мягких умелых губ, внезапно вспыхнувшее влечение Вуда неосознанно связывалось с Волдемортом и провинившимся Люциусом.   
Словно между Драко и Вудом возникала целая толпа убийц. Словно они все присутствовали рядом, не давая мечтать о Вуде. Замарывая воспоминания, делая их постыдными и грязными.   
Отворот, точнее, контрзаклятье, а еще точнее – гибрид заклинания с зельем, Драко нашел под утро. Точнее, вычислил, что автор (или авторы) книги могли бы иметь в виду именно это – разобраться в чужеродной магии было страшно сложно.   
Пропустив завтрак, Драко наконец вымылся, привел себя в порядок и пошел к Снейпу.   
Новый директор не занял кабинет Дамблдора и обитал все там же, в подземельях. Драко постучал.   
Не открывали долго, и когда он уже собрался уходить, дверь резко распахнулась, и Северус Снейп строго взглянул на Драко.   
– Что-то случилось, мистер Малфой? – Изогнутая бровь, сжатые губы, непроницаемый взгляд. О, да.   
– Мы можем поговорить, сэр?   
Снейп пропустил его в кабинет, указал кивком на жесткий стул, уселся напротив за стол и выжидательно уставился на Драко не мигая.   
Драко поерзал на стуле, собираясь с мыслями, а Снейп вдруг вынул из кармана флакон из темного стекла, откупорил и развеял ладонью парок, вырвавшийся из узкого горлышка. Затем закрыл флакон, убрал и снова вперился прямо в глаза Драко.   
– Сэр, мне нужна ваша помощь. Дело в том…   
– …что вам нужен драконий шип, личинки африканского муравья и то мое средство для заживления глубоких ран от заклятий, которого нет у мадам Помфри. Оно еще прекрасно помогает для сведения шрамов. Простите, у меня совсем нет времени на ваше вранье. – Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул.   
Драко пришел в ужас. Он проверил ментальный щит и чуть не грохнулся со стула – щита не было. Драко корректировал его, выходя из спальни, и вот теперь – ничего, ноль, зеро!   
Снейп оторвал взгляд от Драко, и щит тут же вернулся на место. Снейп усмехнулся.   
– Не волнуйтесь. Не так много людей обладают этим рецептом, точнее, я один. Вы вдохнули смесь четырехлистника с… – Снейп внезапно нахмурился, глядя на Драко, который, уставившись в пол, раскачивался на стуле в полной прострации.   
– Драко, вы плохо выглядите. Почему вы такой бледный? И круги под глазами. Я не видел вас вчера на ужине, и завтрак вы сегодня проигнорировали. Что случилось?   
Драко боялся посмотреть на Снейпа, в голове, лишая последних крох самообладания, билась мысль: «Это конец. Он расскажет Лорду, и все – это конец». Малфоевских сил уже не хватало на то, чтоб понять: запрещенные зелья и мазь совершенно не обязаны доказывать связь Драко с Орденом Феникса.   
Снейп вдруг встал из-за стола, обошел его и остановился напротив Драко. Костлявые пальцы неожиданно аккуратно взялись за подбородок, и Драко был вынужден поднять голову.   
– Я же говорил вам в прошлом году, что вы можете мне доверять, мистер Малфой. Ничего плохого не произошло, этот разговор останется между нами. «Скорее, монолог», – подумал Драко, немного расслабляясь и откровенно умоляюще глядя на Снейпа.   
– Я обещаю вам, Драко. А теперь, когда вы немного пришли в себя, подождите, я принесу вам то, что нужно. – Драко ни черта не понял, но в голосе директора ему послышалось уважение, запутавшее окончательно.   
Опомнился он только в своей комнате, когда выкладывал из кармана редкие ингредиенты и баночку с мазью. Машинально спрятал все в тумбочку, наложив мощное запирающее, и послушно отправился на обед.   
Судя по заговорщическому взгляду Уизли, сидевшей за гриффиндорским столом, она все еще была благодарна.   
Судя по яростному взгляду Лонгботтома, Джинни сдержала слово и никому ничего не рассказала.   
Судя по отсутствию расспросов, Крэб с Гойлом тоже держали язык за зубами.   
Не чувствуя вкуса еды, Драко впихнул в себя что-то, полив его чем-то, и быстро ретировался обратно в спальню. Предстояло сделать отворот.   
Боясь передумать, Драко схватил пергамент и набросал:   
__  
Дорогая Пенелопа!  
Вот мазь, о которой я говорил. Втирай ее тщательно три раза в день. Было бы неплохо, если бы немного мази попало в кровь.   
  
Скучаю.   
Д. М.   
  
Затем он достал маленький дорожный котел, зажег под ним огонь, открыл полукруглое окошко, чтоб запах не расползался по всему факультету, и приступил к изготовлению зелья. Кроме редких ингредиентов, которые ему дал Снейп, он использовал свой учебный набор веществ, поминутно сверяясь с книгой.   
Ужин он снова пропустил, потому что нужно было охладить зелье, а оставлять без присмотра на окне котел было опасно.   
Зимний ветер выморозил комнату, Драко сидел на кровати в теплой мантии и вязаных перчатках, наблюдая, как серый день превращается в грязный вечер.   
Он успел подумать обо всем.   
И что изящная Пенелопа Кристал в «Кабаньей голове» – это нонсенс, как раз таки привлекающий внимание, и Вуд мог бы капельку подумать, прежде чем принимать ее вид.   
И что столкнуть котел с подоконника ничего не стоит, вот она – земля, чуть ли не на уровне глаз, а снег послушно впитает страшное зелье.   
И что он не спросил Вуда о гарантиях для семьи, а это уже сравнимо с полной потерей мозгов.   
И что Снейп – сукин сын, разыгрывающий какую-то свою партию, и, может, стоило примкнуть к нему и стать его пешкой?   
И о том, где Вуд взял волос Пенелопы, она что – в Ордене?   
И о том, что Оливер Вуд, соответственно фамилии, пахнет кисловатой насыщенной хвоей и, к счастью, не пользуется дезодорантом.   
Зелье остыло. Остался последний ингредиент.   
Драко закрыл окно, поставил котел на пол рядом с кроватью, подышал на окоченевшие пальцы, скинул мантию, чтобы не мешала, и расстегнул ширинку.   
Но было так холодно, что одна мысль о том, чтоб достать член, приводила в ужас. Поэтому Драко залез в одежде под одеяло, поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и… заснул. 


	18. Chapter 18

Драко проснулся глубокой ночью. Быстрый взгляд на часы сообщил, что уже три. Сон резко ушел, оставив удивительно ясную голову, и Драко быстро сообразил, на каком этапе он вырубился.   
Зелье поблескивало в котле под лунными бликами и было страшным даже на вид.   
Драко сел на кровати, разделся и снова упал на подушку. Нужно было заканчивать, точнее, кончать. Как надоело… одному…   
  
_Бисеринки пота над верхней губой Оливера.  
– Мерлин, как я тебя хочу! Никого так не хотел…   
  
Чужой член нетерпеливо толкается в бедро, жаждет развязки, ждет.   
– Хороший мой… маленький… ты мне так нравишься… я так хочу тебя, Драко… ты чудесный, красивый… я с ума по тебе схожу…   
  
Доверие в карих глазах, сдерживаемая похоть.   
– Хочу… хочу… возьми в рот, а?   
  
Крепкое, надежное тело рядом, нет ни стыда, ни смущения.   
– Маленький… как хорошо с тобой… Какой ты! М-м… Обожаю тебя._   
  
Драко кончил, прицелившись в котел, брызги спермы и зелья упали на зеленый ковер.   
Отдышался.   
И приступил к завершающей стадии.   
Чужеродные слова давались легче, чем тогда, в поместье. Может, дело было в том, что рядом не лежал голый Оливер Вуд, или это заклинание было проще, но Драко, уже не теряя контроль, сплел из искринок, на этот раз белых, как белое золото, странную фигуру, больше всего похожую на морского ежа, и последним взмахом палочки рассыпал блестящие иглы над котлом.   
И отправился в гостиную писать эссе по трансфигурации – в комнате все еще было холодно.   
Когда первые слизеринцы стали выползать из спален, Драко вернулся к себе, достал баночку с мазью, отмерил из котла четыре капли зелья и вылил их в мазь, тщательно перемешав. По его прикидкам, компоненты должны действовать обособленно, не вступая в конфликт. То есть вмятину в спине Оливеру затянет, и кто-то другой будет наслаждаться его гладкой кожей.   
Драко с удовольствием вытряхнул на снег остатки зелья и пошел на завтрак, прихватив с собой баночку.   
Проходя мимо гриффиндорцев, Драко услышал шепот: «Поттеровский дозор» и «пароль», это странным образом внушило ему уверенность.   
Утренняя почта вызывала все больший ажиотаж. Со всех факультетов, кроме Слизерина, родители спешно забирали детей, не дожидаясь пасхальных каникул. Драко не ждал писем из дома, они только расстраивали его, хотя Нарцисса всегда вежливо и спокойно рассказывала, что у них все хорошо. Это как раз и раздражало.   
Драко, задумавшись, цедил тыквенный сок, когда Гойл толкнул его под руку, так что оранжевая жижа чуть не выплеснулась на новую мантию. Драко зло посмотрел на Грега, но тот, задрав голову, наблюдал за чем-то над головой Малфоя.   
Драко тоже посмотрел наверх и увидел недавнюю пеструю прожорливую сову, которая тут же плюхнулась рядом с тарелкой Крэбба и стала выбирать из его каши изюм.   
Не церемонясь, Драко схватил птицу под мышку и быстрым шагом под изумленные взгляды всего Большого зала отправился в совятню.   
По пути он отодрал от лапы пергамент, но читать было некогда – если птица улетит, он не сможет отправить Вуду мазь и письмо, адрес-то неизвестен. По-хорошему, Драко надеялся, что у него так и не случится возможности узнать адрес.   
Проклятая птица вырывалась и издавала какие-то странные, не совиные, а, скорее, куриные звуки наподобие кудахтанья. В совятне Драко посадил ее на насест, и принялся прикручивать к лапе баночку с мазью и послание.   
Сова сопротивлялась, печенья у Драко не было, и он не нашел ничего лучше, чем заговорить с ней.   
– Пожалуйста, дура… не вырывайся. Мне надо отправить Оливеру письмо, понимаешь? Мне и так трудно, а тут еще ты… И откуда такая взялась, а? Вечно у грифов все через жопу, и фамилиары идиотские – одна жаба Лонгботтома чего стоит. Да не крутись ты! Понимаешь, тут еще мазь, ты видела у Оливера дырку в спине? Вот это чтоб лечить…   
При упоминании мази сова притихла и позволила прикрутить баночку к лапе. Драко вдруг спохватился, что не надписал адрес, и вообще не прочел послание Оливера, но сова же летит обратно, правильно?   
Драко отпустил сову. Та взмыла под потолок, недовольно кудахтая оттуда. Драко промямлил:   
– Пожалуйста. Это очень важно. Для него.   
И сова, издав наконец нормальное совиное уханье, вылетела в большое окно.   
На лестнице Драко столкнулся с Шеймусом Финниганом. У того расплывался под глазом новый фингал, рука висела плетью, но это не помешало ему злобно ухмыльнуться и попытаться подставить Драко подножку на сколькой ступеньке. Драко увернулся и, ускоряя шаги, пошел вниз. Финниган был, конечно, не такой бешеный, как последняя Уизли, и в отсутствии друга – кажется, Томаса, выглядел обычно подавленным. Но он предпочитал кулачные разборки. Драться не хотелось, задора давно не было.   
Шеймус выкрикнул вслед Драко:   
– Что, драпаешь, слизень трусливый?   
«Вот же нарывается, никакого чувства самосохранения», – почти восхитился Драко и, развернувшись, утомленно сказал, ошарашив Финнигана:   
– Как же вы меня достали, красно-золотые… Кэрроу вас всех перебьют, кто с Лордом сражаться будет?   
И ушел, оставив удивленного Финнигана придумывать достойный ответ.   
Пергамент жег карман, вынуждал остановиться и прочесть его, но у Драко с самосохранением все было в порядке, поэтому он заставил себя спуститься в подземелья, не торопясь добраться до спальни и только там, крепко заперев дверь, рухнуть на кровать и развернуть пергамент без обратного адреса.   
  
_Не могу. Думаю о тебе._  
Пени Кристалив.   
  
Нервы у Драко были ни к черту, поэтому он надсадно заржал, увидев подпись. Вот ни ума, ни фантазии у парня, просто музейный экспонат!   
КристаЛИВ. Ну надо, же какая конспирация! А то непонятно…   
Но смех не приносил облегчения, он, наоборот, поднимал со дна души глухое отчаянье, и Драко, икая, продолжал истерически смеяться, с ужасом понимая, что не может остановиться. Он сполз на ковер, уперся затылком в столбик, держащий полог над кроватью, и принялся планомерно биться об него головой. Он никак не мог взять себя в руки, хохот не контролировался, не стихал, судорожные вдохи прерывали его на доли секунды, и Драко пожалел, что заперся. Если бы пришла Панси, она бы хоть пощечину ему залепила тяжелой рукой – у этой не заржавеет.   
В себя его привела мысль о матери, совпавшая со стуком в дверь. Драко зажал рот ладонью, фыркая в нее, но уже успокаиваясь.   
Икая, он засунул под матрас записку от Вуда и пошел открывать.   
На пороге стоял Забини, скептически оглядывая Драко.   
– Ты чего ржешь? На всю гостиную слышно. Пошли, опоздаем на зелья.   
Дальше случилось непонятное.   
Драко втянул Блейза в свою комнату, захлопнул за его спиной дверь и впился в полные губы кусающим поцелуем из недавних фантазий.   
Прокручивая потом инцидент, Драко понял, что это была попытка нарваться. Он надеялся, что мулат ему врежет, со всей дури оскорбленного гетеросексуала, и нервические смешинки, спрятавшиеся в груди, вылетят оттуда на хрен. И можно будет вернуть контроль.   
Но чертов Забини все испортил.   
Он похабно растянул губы в усмешке, обхватил большими ладонями голову Драко и ответил на поцелуй. Его рот был влажный, его руки не давали отпрянуть, его крупные зубы мешались, а слишком большие губы занимали все пространство рта, и было непонятно, что с ними делать.   
К тому же Блейз моментально перешел от поцелуя к другим активным действиям, срывая с Драко школьную мантию.   
Драко удалось оттолкнуться от Забини и нацепить свою обычную маску.   
– Ой, наш милый Блейз, оказывается, педик? – спросил он, нагло игнорируя тот факт, сам втащил его к себе.   
– Малфой, ты же первый… – сказал угрюмо Блейз, мгновенно напрягаясь.   
– Ну, может, это был эксперимент? – Драко поднял бровь, насмешливо глядя на Забини.   
– Слушай, не морочь мне голову! – вспылил тот. – У тебя вечно какие-то игры, мне похуй, что ты там придумал. Все, я пошел, а то Снейп башку оторвет.   
– Ладно, ладно! – Драко примирительно похлопал сбитого с толку Забини по плечу.   
– Это я так, с катушек слетел. Проблем полно, вот и… – Он махнул рукой, и открыл дверь, пропуская Блейза вперед. Тот тут же пришел в себя и заявил с наглой гримасой:   
– Ну, это я понимаю. Расслабиться, попробовать. Ты если решишь – зови. Я тоже… попробовал бы. – И он игриво подмигнул, что в его исполнении выглядело совершенно пошло. И этот туда же…


	19. Chapter 19

Мазь вместе с заклятьем подействовала. Потому что Вуд не ответил.   
Драко учился, отбивался от намеков Забини, исполнял обязанности старосты, круциатил гриффиндорцев под алчным взглядом какого-нибудь из Кэрроу, исправно ел, стращал мелюзгу, писал родителям. В общем, делал все то же самое, что всегда.   
Только утренняя почта стала пыткой.   
Сколько себе Драко ни говорил, что все правильно, так и должно быть, он все для этого сделал, но голова все равно задиралась вверх, когда слышался шум крыльев, и скрывать разочарованную гримасу при виде одного только родительского филина становилось все сложнее.   
Он поклялся себе не доставать последнюю записку Вуда и даже сдерживал обещание дня два. На третий он посреди ночи задрал матрас, достал мятый пергамент и с «Люмосом» просидел над двумя строчками целый час.   
Попытка Оливера впихнуть в записку свое уменьшительно-ласкательное (ласкательное, Мерлин…) имя уже не казалась Драко смешной. Его заводило не столько «Думаю о тебе», сколько «Не могу», говорящее о слетевших тормозах, и память Драко моментально подсовывала ему картины, иллюстрирующие эти самые слетевшие тормоза Оливера Вуда.   
Патрулируя коридоры, он, сам того не замечая, каждый вечер заходил в Зал Славы, где стояли кубки школы и висели в рамках колдографии команд-победителей.   
Серьезный семнадцатилетний коротко стриженый Вуд смотрел на него враждебно, прикрывая плечом мелкого Поттера. Двое Уизли показывали средние пальцы, Кэти Бэлл высовывала язык, а Анжелина с Алисией брезгливо морщились. Команда дебилов.   
Однажды Драко не выдержал и сообщил фигурке Вуда, почти прислонившись губами к стеклу:   
– Знал бы ты, Вуд, что говорил мне недавно, как умолял, чтоб я тебе отсосал. Как просил меня трахнуться с тобой, и вообще – как ты мне должен!   
Но Вуд повернулся спиной и принялся что-то втирать своему ловцу.   
Когда Драко в очередной раз обнаружил, что вглядывается в зачарованный потолок, пытаясь отыскать глазами вудовскую сову, он вдруг подумал, что Оливера могли убить. Его ж типа вылечили, чего б не кинуть опять на задание?   
Однажды посетив, эта мысль больше не покидала Драко.   
Не помогало ни то, что Кэрроу сообщили бы ему, если б пленник Темного Лорда был найден и убит, – ведь за его побег отвечал Драко. Ни то, что отец написал бы ему то же самое. Ни то, что крупных военных стычек с Орденом в последнее время вроде бы не было.   
  
Когда до каникул оставалось две недели, в промозглую скучную пятницу в окно спальни постучали.   
Драко кинулся к окну, отдернул портьеру и увидел незнакомую сову, которая интеллигентно сидела на снегу, ожидая, пока ее впустят.   
Судя по потрепанному виду и замашкам, сова была почтовая. Она протянула лапу, равнодушно уставившись в сторону. Драко отвязал пергамент, дал сове печенье, она взяла, но тут же клюнула его в палец легонько. Сверху на пергаменте стоял штамп: «За счет отправителя». Драко сунул монетку в мешочек на шее совы и выпустил ее в промозглую мглу.   
Пергамент пах магловским табаком, но знакомый текст был написан незнакомым почерком:   
__  
Кабанья голова, 15.00, завтра.  
П.К.   
  
Надо было подумать, почему Оливер, как кисейная барышня, посылает ему письма «за счет отправителя».   
Надо было подавить досаду на то, что Оливер изменил почерк и без намеков подписался.   
Надо было представить, что на этот раз нужно фениксовцу.   
Надо было набросать примерные вопросы к Ордену.   
И Драко даже принялся все это делать, но потом плюнул. Потому что кроме идиотской радости и возбуждения он ничего не чувствовал.   
На следующий день он чуть не взорвался, пока проверял разрешения слизеринцев на посещение Хогсмита. Когда последний третьекурсник прибежал со своей бумажкой, оставалось всего полчаса до встречи.   
Крэббу с Гойлом он признался, что пошел встречаться с Пенелопой Кристал. Он представил, что сказал бы на это Забини, влажно поблескивая круглыми глазами: «Любишь опытных женщин, да, Малфой? Я тоже. Может, устроим тройничок?»   
Плюнув в воображаемого Блейза, Драко помчался в деревню.   
В «Кабаньей голове» царил такой же бардак. Даже следы погрома Винса с Грегом, кажется, убрали не до конца – в углу Драко заметил ножку от стула.   
Аберфорса нигде не было видно, и Драко вдруг понял, что не знает, в какой комнате Вуд. На часах уже было пятнадцать минут четвертого, поэтому Драко решил рискнуть, поднялся по лестнице и постучал в комнату номер три.   
– Входите! – услышал он женский голос и толкнул дверь. За столом в изящной позе сидела Пенелопа Кристал.   
– Привет! – осторожно сказал Драко, и Пенелопа кивнула ему.   
На этот раз в комнате обнаружился второй стул, и Драко сел за стол напротив Вуда под оборотным.   
Вуд рылся в бисерной сумочке, не обращая внимания на Драко. Наконец он вынул оттуда пергамент, перо, пододвинул к себе грязную трактирную чернильницу и сказал мелодичным пенелоповским голосом:   
– Вот это договор о сотрудничестве. Он поможет защитить твою семью, когда падет Темный Лорд.   
– Я ничего не буду подписывать, – напряженно сказал Драко. – Когда действие оборотного закончится?   
– Что? – подняла брови Пенелопа, тьфу, или Вуд, Драко запутался, и только хотел одного: увидеть вместо этой девицы нормальное тело Оливера, посмотреть в его глаза, не разглядеть там золота и тихо сдохнуть.   
– А! – Пенелопа вдруг засмеялась, откинув голову назад. – Нет-нет, это я, Пенелопа Кристал. Оливер не смог с тобой встретиться, он на задании. Но ты можешь мне доверять, я в Ордене. Надеюсь, ты не поделишься этой информацией со своим Господином? – И Пенелопа хитро посмотрела на Драко, манерно откинула прядку волос со лба и бросила быстрый взгляд на наручные маленькие золотые часы.   
В ту же минуту Драко увидел то, чего видеть не хотел: женскую мантию, сапожки на каблуках, бисерную сумочку, серьги в ушах, серебристую ленту в черных волосах.   
Да. Конечно. Это Пенелопа. Которую Драко сейчас прикончит.   
– Не смог прийти, значит? – обманчиво ласково сказал Драко, медленно поднимаясь со стула. – Ну так передайте вашему занятому Вуду, что я не буду ничего подписывать… – Он уже стоял, нависая над столом, глядя в чужие оливковые глаза, расширившиеся от страха, за которыми не было, не было, не было Оливера Вуда!!!   
– И еще передайте Вуду, что он сам нарушает договоренность! – Драко уже орал, стискивая палочку, готовый, кажется, в самом деле прикончить испуганную представительницу Ордена.   
– Передайте, что ему нужно просто скинуть в думосбор несколько воспоминаний, чтобы дать Малфоям гарантии, и вовсе не требуется присылать тупых девиц с тупыми договорами, которые я ни за что, никогда не подпишу! – Драко схватил со стола пергамент и испепелил его прямо над головой Пенелопы, затем сел и с удовольствием стал наблюдать, как серый пепел плавно опускается на черные гладкие волосы.   
– Что-нибудь еще? – светским тоном осведомился он, все еще кипя от бешенства. Конечно, да, Вуд больше не нуждается в Драко, но это предательство – так поступать! Он же знает, что Драко ждал его. Ждал, гори оно все адским огнем…   
Он должен был знать!   
– Я поняла вас, мистер Малфой. – Пенелопа тряхнула волосами, и пепел посыпался на ее дорогую мантию. Она, сжав губы, аккуратно положила в сумочку перо, обстоятельно застегнула ее, а потом сделала странное движение, словно собиралась встать, но передумала. – Я передам ваши претензии мистеру Вуду при первой возможности. Жаль, что мы зря потратили наше время. – Пенелопа опять глянула на часы.   
– О, так я теперь «мистер»? – издевательски усмехнулся Драко. – За комнату мне тоже заплатить, милочка, как за доставку письма? Словно со шлюхой встретился…   
Что-то опять не складывалось. И он вел себя не как аристократ, а как невоспитанный мужлан, как последний хамоватый Уизли.   
И вдруг Драко, совершенно не вовремя, понял выражение лица падающего с башни Дамблдора. Это была благодарность.   
Понимание шарахнуло Драко по голове, и он замер, уставившись невидящим взглядом на кривоногую кровать, подарившую ему самые сладкие два часа в жизни.   
– Что случилось, Драко?   
Малфой посмотрел на Пенелопу и увидел искреннее беспокойство и тревогу.   
– Пенелопа? – очень тихо спросил Драко, до колик боясь спугнуть еще одно озарение.   
Пенелопа медленно повернула голову вправо, потом влево, и Драко не сразу сложил этот жест в отрицание.   
– Оливер?   
Девушка так же медленно, не отрывая взгляда широко распахнутых глаз от Драко, опустила голову вниз, почти коснувшись подбородком груди, и подняла вверх, в то же положение напряженного внимания.   
Заговорили они вместе:   
– Зачем? – спросил Драко.   
– Как? – спросил Оливер. 


	20. Chapter 20

– Отвечай ты! – велел Вуд, разом перестав изображать женщину, откидываясь назад и в мужланской позе кладя ногу на ногу так, что щиколотка одной ноги расположилась на колене другой, от чего мантия неумолимо задралась, открывая синюю, расшитую бисером юбку.   
Драко мигом успокоился. И даже соблаговолил объяснить.   
– Ты на каблуках. Встать боялся, да? Неустойчиво? – Драко с удовольствием отметил, что на щеках мисс Кристал проступил румянец, почти такой же очаровательный, как у Вуда.   
– Дальше. На часы смотрел все время. Так когда оборотка кончится?   
– Через семь минут, – буркнул Вуд. – Ты опоздал.   
– Ох, ну прости. Обязанности старосты. Дальше. Ты губы поджимаешь, как он, то есть, как ты. Ну и Кристал не стала бы беспокоиться, если бы я задумался, уставившись на кровать в этом клоповнике. А вообще из тебя знатная баба, Вуд. Можешь подрабатывать. – Облегчение сменилось злостью. Хотелось ударить побольнее, отомстить за разочарование, за ожидание, за беспокойство.   
– Я тренировался! В смысле… репетировал! – окрысился Вуд. – Все это фигня, ты умный, конечно, но никак не мог точно знать, что это я. Что еще?!   
– А Снейп, случайно, не из ваших? – вдруг спросил Драко. Вуд вздрогнул всем пенелоповским телом, опустил ногу на пол и подозрительно уставился на Малфоя.   
– Нет. С чего ты взял?   
– Да так. Неважно. Теперь ты отвечай. Зачем этот маскарад? Отомстить решил?   
Вуд вздохнул, знакомым жестом поставил локти на стол и уперся в ладони головой. Где-то в солнечном сплетении заплескался коктейль из страха, надежды и понимания объективной реальности.   
– Можно я сначала обратно превращусь? – спросил Вуд как-то жалобно. – Надоело. Центр тяжести в сиськах, блин, и словно кастрировали.   
– Так зачем ты девку выбрал? – удивился Драко.   
– Да она чистокровная, ваши не должны были прицепиться. И у меня ее волос много.   
– Откуда?   
– Ну, мы встречались, пока она с Перси Уизли не начала крутить. Так и бегала от меня к нему. А потом, уже когда школу закончили, медальон прислала с прядкой волос. «Прости, любимый, судьба разлучает нас навсегда!»   
– Что, правда?! Она так написала?!   
– Не, это я так. Ну, что-то там пафосное было. И, типа, не забывай, вот мой локон как напоминание. Если б она знала, как я ее волосы использую…   
Оливер посмотрел на Драко, и они оба прыснули. Вуд скосил глаза на часы и отчитался:   
– Еще три минуты. Да, насчет думосбора не волнуйся – все давно сделано. Я с Кингсли поговорил и со всеми нашими.   
– Ага. – Драко подумал, что теперь он знает как минимум одну девицу, с которой спал Вуд. И это знание ничего ему не дает и никак не беспокоит.   
– И, слушай, прости, что прошу, мы об этом не договаривались, но… ты же домой на каникулы? Посмотри там, вдруг чего узнаешь важного.   
– Я не буду на вас шпионить! – твердо сказал Драко. – Ты за этим пришел? Чтоб завербовать меня?   
Испуг все же забавно смотрелся на лице Пенелопы. Вуд замотал головой, но как-то неуверенно. Блин, давно надо было уйти. Ну, впрочем, как всегда.   
– Драко, а почему ты про Снейпа спросил?   
– Ну, есть версия. Он правда не ваш?   
– Не наш. Как он может быть нашим? Но блок… М-м-м-м… – Вуд дернул к виску руку, заваливаясь влево, и в исполнении Пенелопы это смотрелось совершенно жутко.   
Драко кинулся к Вуду, но он уже выпрямился, и теперь потирал висок, морща аккуратный носик.   
– Лив, я думал, тебе в Мунго сняли блок.   
– Не, не смогли… Надо же, даже с обороткой… так еще больнее. Или отвык…   
Вдруг тело Оливера запузырилось, волосы стали как бы втягиваться в череп, руки, ноги и туловище удлинялись. Вуд судорожно схватился за уши и стал расстегивать сережки. Драко кинулся помогать и в последнюю секунду вытащил серьги из ушей, дырки тут же затянулись, и вот уже перед Драко сидит Оливер в женских тряпках и брезгливо вытирает с губ помаду.   
Драко вернулся на свой стул. Вуд с мукой на лице пытался вытащить ноги из сапожек. Когда ему это удалось, он отшвырнул ставшую колодками обувь и пошевелил пальцами в чулках. Спохватился, задрал юбку, ни капли не стесняясь, стянул чулки вместе с поясом. Хотел, было, кинуть их на пол, но передумал и аккуратно повесил на стул. И только тогда посмотрел на Драко, натолкнувшись на выжидательный взгляд.   
– Ну? Я жду.   
– Э… Чего?   
– Блин, Вуд! Объясни сейчас же, зачем ты пытался меня убедить, что ты Пенелопа!   
– А, – сказал Вуд. И замолчал.   
Сегодня Драко не был пьян и мог ждать ответа, сколько потребуется.   
Вуд почесал нос, взъерошил челку, потер глаза. И сказал:   
– Спасибо за мазь.   
– Помогла? – вежливо осведомился Драко, потихоньку зверея.   
– Нет. То есть да. То есть… Вмятина стала затягиваться. И я на третий день понял, что это не просто мазь. Она в кровь попала сразу, как ты и писал, шрам кровил постоянно. Еще так мазать неудобно, место дурацкое.   
– А как ты понял? – равнодушно спросил Драко. Было снова холодно и как-то страшно.   
– Одержимость пропала. Я хоть нормально работать начал, а то один ты в башке был. Я все равно продолжил мазать. Решил, раз тебе это надо, пусть.   
– МНЕ надо? – возмутился Драко и натолкнулся на непонимающий взгляд.   
– Ну, конечно. Тебе неприятно, наверное, было. – Вуд вдруг уставился в стену за головой Драко и зло продолжил:   
– Щенок тут прыгает, хвостиком виляет. Противно. Взрослый мужик…   
Драко хотел сказать, что нет, не противно. Что не мужик – мальчик нежный. Был. Что ему в кои-то веки было тепло и спокойно. Но произнести все это вслух Малфой не мог. Никак. Поэтому он просто слушал.   
– Ну и вот. А потом я понял – одержимости нет, а я все равно тебя хочу. Думаю, что за ерунда? Пир во время чумы, война идет! А хочется. Ну, стал проверять, трахнул… там, одну… Не то. Думаю, может, перекосило. К Джорджу аппарировал. Не-а. Не то. Ты помнишь, что я ответил тогда, под веритасерумом?   
– Не знаю…   
– Ага. Именно. Я не знал, хочу тебя или нет. Но порыв был, ты мне нравился. И теперь знаю – хочу. Вот. – И Вуд с видом человека, закончившего трудную работу, откинулся на спинку и покачался на стуле, расшатывая и без того хилые ножки.   
– Блять, Вуд, так зачем Кристал-то прикидывался?! Серьги, сумка, помада, чулки – зачем?! – Драко злобно шипел, очень стараясь не вмазать кулаком Вуду в физиономию.   
– А. Ну, я проверял, – выдал Вуд очередную ерунду, и, увидев, что Драко поднимается с места, поспешно пояснил: – Себя, себя проверял. Я решил, что мы не будем встречаться. Мы все равно враги, я старше…   
– Не повторяйся! – рявкнул Драко, и Вуд два раза мелко кивнул.   
– Ага, ну вот. Решил, что если, увидев тебя, сдержусь, то все в порядке. Это как прощание будет. И тебя как бы… Оттолкну. И ведь почти удалось. Но я все равно тебя хотел. Очень странно девицы устроены, истек весь, белье вон влажное.   
– Избавь меня от подробностей, Вуд, – сморщился Драко, против воли возбуждаясь от совершенно извращенной картины.   
– Ну а что еще? Все. И сейчас хочу. – Вуд смущенно улыбнулся, как только он умел, и Драко захотелось вопить от радости. Но придурков надо учить.   
– А с чего это ты все за нас решил, а, Вуд? Я-то понятно, я с тебя снимал побочный эффект от заклятья, а ты ведь меня даже не спросил, чего я хочу. Я что, не по своей воле под тебя лег? – Вуд заметно мрачнел и все ниже опускал голову, пряча глаза.   
– Ты слишком много на себя взял, боец невидимого фронта. Старший товарищ, мать твою! Я думал, тебя твой Орден укокошил уже! Я руку стер на твои записки дрочить! Я думал, все, все… я теперь никогда… меня никто… – Драко понимал, что его несет не туда, что он говорит совершенно не то, что нелепые обвинения и истерика в голосе опускают его в глазах Вуда ниже плинтуса, но остановиться никак не получалось, истерика, как тогда, овладевала не просто головой, а всем телом, и Вуд понял, кинулся к нему, запутываясь в юбках, обнял, прижал к себе крепко и зашептал в макушку:   
– Маленький мой… ну все, все. Я с тобой, я здесь. Я соскучился по тебе ужасно, не надо, не надо… к черту их всех, мы с тобой будем, ладно? Ладно? Хочешь? – Драко поднял на него бледное лицо, пристально вглядываясь в глаза. Но цвет лесного ореха был просто цветом, и на дне зрачков не плескалось никакого золота. Вуд говорил сам по себе, он был тут сам по себе, он защищал и обнимал.   
И он был в женских тряпках. 


	21. Chapter 21

Драко вырвался и толкнул Оливера в грудь так, что тот покачнулся. Насторожился, но, увидев улыбку Драко, выдохнул и весело осклабился. Драко снова толкнул его, вынуждая сделать еще один шаг к кровати, потом приблизился к самому вудовскому рту и сообщил в него, не прикасаясь губами:   
– Сейчас, Пенелопа, я задеру твои юбки и так оттрахаю, что уже никто не поймет – мальчик ты или девочка.   
– Ого! Не пугай, милорд, лучше докажи, что не брешешь! – Вуд подыграл, повел по-женски плечом, стараясь не расхохотаться, и упал на кровать после очередного толчка. Драко рухнул сверху и задрал мантию Вуда вместе с юбкой ему на голову.   
Под юбкой обнаружились вполне себе мужские боксеры, из-под резинки которых гордо выглядывала красная головка члена. Драко наклонился, лизнул ее и сдернул трусы до щиколоток. Вуд засучил ногами, пытаясь стянуть белье окончательно. Драко расстегнул его мантию, под ней оказалась белая блузка с кучей пуговиц.   
– Да, Лив, ты явно не собирался трахаться! – сказал он, отдернув с лица Вуда юбку и полюбовавшись на полные ожидания горящие глаза.   
Он рванул отвороты тесной блузки в разные стороны, и пуговицы весело застучали по деревянному полу. К счастью, Вуд не напялил никаких женских аксессуаров, и Драко приник к его соску, теребя, прикусывая и облизывая. Вуд выгнулся дугой, Драко вспомнил, как то же самое с ним проделывал Эсмен, и укол ревности резко выбил его из колеи.   
Он облизал два пальца, и почти без подготовки вставил их Вуду в задницу, растягивая, сгибая фаланги и разводя пальцы в стороны. Свободной рукой он помог Вуду освободиться от рубашки, и теперь на Вуде была только дурацкая, расшитая бисером юбка. Оливер хотел стянуть ее через голову, но Драко сказал повелительно:   
– Оставь, женщина! – И оба расхохотались.   
Вуд гладил Драко по спине, по плечам, по бедрам, целовал грудь, шею, подбородок – все, до чего мог дотянуться в таком положении.   
Драко крутил пальцы внутри Вуда, пытаясь нащупать, найти то, небывалое, яркое, сладкое.   
И Вуд помог, схватив запястье Драко, и направил под правильным углом в себя его пальцы. Вуд был ужасно узкий, гладкий внутри, а точка оказалась выпуклой и шероховатой. Когда Драко коснулся ее, Вуд как-то по-детски вскрикнул «Ай!» и подмахнул, попытался еще раз ткнуться в пальцы Драко.   
Но Драко убрал пальцы, приблизился к самому лицу Оливера и выдохнул в губы:   
– Есть?   
Вуд вместо ответа поцеловал Драко, вылизывая его рот языком, толкая чужой язык, втягивая нижнюю губу и чуть прикусывая. Не отрываясь от губ Драко, он утвердительно промычал, но Малфою все равно пришлось уточнить, прекращая борьбу с языком Оливера:   
– Где?   
– В сумке. Ну, в сумочке этой блядской.   
– Лежи так! – приказал Драко и рванул за сумочкой.   
Масло обнаружилось не сразу, пришлось вывалить все содержимое на стол. Вспомнив, Драко схватил палочку и наложил заглушающее.   
Когда он оказался у кровати, Вуд дрочил себе, не спуская с него глаз. Малфой задохнулся от этой картины, быстро разделся, и, капнув каплю скользкого масла на ладонь, смазал анус Вуда. Вуд поежился:   
– Холодно…   
Драко прижал ладонь к промежности Оливера, грея и слегка массируя яйца и вход. Потом смазал свой член, но, передумав, снова вставил два пальца, безошибочно задевая простату.   
– Да… – выдохнул Вуд, зажмуриваясь и сильнее сжимая кулак на члене.   
– Подожди… подожди… – Драко остановил движение кулака, обхватив ладонью член поверх пальцев Вуда.   
– Давай же… не могу… – попросил Вуд, и Драко нехотя признался:   
– Я боюсь.   
– Не бойся, просто дай мне время. Возьми же, ну!   
И Драко вошел, обмирая от тесноты, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, внимательно вглядываясь в Оливера – когда пройдет боль.   
Вуд закрыл ладонью глаза и не шевелился. Драко испуганно наклонился, убрал с усилием руку и снова увидел слезы.   
– Не обращай внимания… пожалуйста… – вытолкнул с воздухом Оливер, и Драко стал кончиками пальцев стирать прозрачные капельки.   
– Сейчас пройдет… позорище вечно… – неловко выдохнул Вуд, смаргивая, убирая пальцы Драко от лица и поднося их к губам.   
Взрослый мужчина, целующий подушечки его пальцев, почему-то оказался для Драко более диким, чем вся ситуация в целом. И он смутился, забормотал что-то, не замечая, как Вуд расслабляется и обхватывает его талию ногами, толкая в себя.   
Следующее движение, видимо, снова принесло боль, потому что Вуд вдруг дернулся назад, соскальзывая с члена, и сказал, облизывая губы:   
– Давай сзади, хочешь?   
И развернулся, уткнулся в согнутые локти лицом, приглашающе задирая задницу.   
Драко совершенно обалдел от этой позы и стал стаскивать дурацкую юбку с Оливера – роли были уже совершенно ни к чему. Он положил ладони на бедра Вуда и, зажмурившись, снова вошел, низко наклоняясь, целуя спину и поглаживая плечи.   
– Хорошо… – пробормотал Оливер, и Драко вошел еще немного.   
Хорошо – было не то слово. Это было потрясающе. Мышцы Оливера обхватывали член Драко так плотно и сильно, что из головы улетучивались все планы, сдерживающие факторы и договоренности.   
Видимо, эта поза больше нравилась Вуду, потому что он довольно скоро начал стонать и дергаться назад, насаживаясь до конца.   
И когда яйца Драко шлепнули по смуглому телу под ним, он не выдержал и заработал бедрами.   
Кончили они почти одновременно, оргазм настиг Драко, когда он увидел, как белые капли летят из-под кулака Вуда в грязную стену. Видимо, эпитет «грязный» еще в поместье, в стылой камере на всю жизнь пометил малфоевский секс.   
Драко вышел из Вуда, рухнул на кровать, и, совсем как Оливер недавно, обнял любовника, притянул к себе и почувствовал странную силу, оберегая.   
Вуд изо всех сил прижимался к нему, выравнивая дыхание, и сказал это, недавнее, самостоятельное на этот раз и честное:   
– Маленький… Как хорошо с тобой. Ты потрясающий.   
– Ли-и-и-ив, знаешь что?… – протянул Драко.   
– Что? – Оливер хлопнул пушистыми ресницами, настороженно глядя на Драко.   
– Ты тоже. Потрясающий.   
Поцелуй был окрашен страхом. Было совершенно непонятно, что им дальше делать.   
Когда за окном стало темнеть и Вуд выкурил уже три сигареты под смирившимся взглядом Драко, он резко сел, обернулся через плечо и сказал:   
– Тебе пора. Нас жутко наказывали за опоздания из Хогсмита.   
Драко обреченно вздохнул, сел рядом, натягивая на грудь одеяло, и поцеловал Оливера в шею.   
– У нас Кэрроу. Они к слизеринцам благоволят, а ко мне особенно. На всякий случай. Не соображают, видимо, что отец спекся давно.   
Между ними снова возникла стена из Упивающихся смертью во главе с Темным Лордом.   
Оливер поцеловал Драко в прикрытые глаза, щекоча губами веки. Так часто делала мама в детстве.   
– Маленький… Плохо тебе там…   
– Лив, ну какой я маленький, а? И плохо мне, чую, будет дома.   
– Не маленький, – согласился Оливер, кивая. – Ты больше многих наших перенес. И ты сильнее меня. Нет, не спорь. Сильнее. Но все равно – маленький. Прости, плохо у меня с… прозвищами. – И Вуд слез с кровати, шаря на полу в поисках палочки. Потом нащупал во внутреннем кармане женской мантии пузырек с обороткой и выпил, с отвращением поморщившись. Заклинанием починил порванную юбку, прикрепил обратно пуговицы к рубашке и сел, как был, голый, на стул, зябко ежась. Ожидая эффекта.   
Драко понял, что сейчас Вуд снова превратится в девку, и рванул к нему, скинув на пол одеяло. Сел на колени, обнял, прижимаясь щекой к виску, и обреченно почувствовал, как тело под ним меняется.   
– Я буду для вас шпионить! – шепнул он отчаянно в изменяющееся ухо.   
– Не надо, – сказала Пенелопа Кристал, мягко снимая Драко с колен и быстро прикрываясь мантией.   
– Отвернись, пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтоб ты меня видел таким, – в мелодичном голосе плескалось отвращение к себе.   
Драко послушно отвернулся, накладывая очищающие, приводя кровать в первоначальный вид, одеваясь и слушая за спиной шелест женской юбки.   
Когда он повернулся, Пенелопа Кристал уже стояла полностью одетая, неловко покачиваясь на каблуках и сжимая в руке собранную сумочку так, словно это насекомое, которое нужно раздавить.   
– Ну, счастливо! Пусть там у тебя дома не очень… лютуют.   
– Подожди. Ты обещал, что мы будем… что будем. Я не знаю, куда тебе писать.   
– А. Пиши в Нору, просто помечай, что для Пенелопы.   
– В Нору?! Почему? К Уизли?! Чтобы Джордж читал мои письма?   
Вуд засмеялся совершенно не по-девчачьи, обнажая горло.   
– Не волнуйся, они с братом в магазине своем живут. Так удобнее, никто не будет читать. И если перехватят – объяснишь, что твоя девица там гостит с Перси.   
– То есть я еще и разбиваю счастливую семью? – уточнил Драко, четко понимая теперь, где у Ордена новый штаб.   
– Ага! – радостно кивнул Оливер и потянулся было целоваться, но вспомнил и отпрянул.   
– Нет уж! Не отмажешься! – И Драко быстро приник к незнакомым девичьим губам, чтобы не передумать. Да, по сравнению с обветренными губами Оливера, эти были – как шелк. И совершенно не возбудили бы, если бы поцелуй не был по-вудовски интенсивным.   
Уже открывая дверь, Пенелопа сказала:   
– Я брошу курить. А ты…Правда. Не надо шпионить.   
И Драко шепнул в ее спину:   
– Ладно.   
***   
Но когда в середине пасхальных каникул он швырял летучий порох в заброшенный, наскоро разведенный камин в дальней пустующей гостевой комнате, называл первый, ассоциативно пришедший в голову адрес, совал голову в пламя и шептал Аберфорсу, трясясь от страха так, как никогда в жизни: «Грейбек схватил Поттера, Грейнджер и Уизли, они здесь, в подземельях поместья, сделайте что-нибудь!!!», ему совсем не было стыдно за то, что он обманул Оливера Вуда.


End file.
